


parachutes

by fortyfiveangrycats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, KIND OF I GUESS, Lots of Firsts, M/M, POV Changes, also the blogs become less prominent as the fic goes on, and by underage drinking i mean underage because i live in america, and kuroken, bokuto koutarou is a complete nerd for owl books, but its not underage pretty much anywhere else, he's a little bit calmer, i took off the tags for them bc theyre Side Pairings and i didnt, iwaoi is probably the most prominent, kageyama and hinata are roommates, kageyama has. never kissed anyon.e, literally only for a sentence but im being safe, mild swearing, ok theres daisuga & iwaoi & bokuaka, shy kageyama, there was no need for me to do the whole Oh Yeah And They Have Blogs, theres a little bit of underage drinking, thing. but. yknow it was almost a year ago now, this fic is actually a mess and the plot is rough bc i got lazy towards the end, want to get anyone's hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortyfiveangrycats/pseuds/fortyfiveangrycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata rolled out of his bed, punching his alarm clock for the fourth time this morning— the other three because of the snooze button— and darted for his bathroom to follow through with his usual morning routine. For a twenty-year-old boy, Hinata tried his best— he was not very tidy or organized, he struggled with grades— but he was determined to make every day better than the last, and that mindset was working quite well for him so far.</p><p>For Hinata, college was incredibly lonely. Not because he didn’t have friends, but mainly because he didn’t have a roommate. The dorm had an empty bedroom, and it had been like that for his whole first year of college, and for the first term of his second.</p><p>Maybe he'll finally get a roommate today. Who knows? He sure doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to share this with all of you! Just a few heads-up comments that the tags can’t quite explain:  
> -Kageyama’s personality, first of all, is different. This is an AU where he keeps the same mindset as his sixth grade self and has not been affected by Kitawaga Daiichi. He's a little bit shy, too.  
> -Oikawa will not always be so shady, I promise.  
> -I might fall into OOC every once and a while, but I’ll try not to! I’m sorry in advance.  
> -Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya are still crazy, but they’ve matured a bit since high school.  
> -The POV change will mainly be between Hinata and Kageyama, but some of the other characters might have little snippets of POV further on.  
> -This chapter is really short and not-so-great due to how little time I have had to edit and it’s just generally tough for me to start stories up (I’m sorry!!! I promise it will get better).  
> -This story is named after a Coldplay song that I absolutely adore (it will also make an appearance later *hint hint*) and I think it fits most of these ships really well!  
> -Also, every chapter will be named after a Coldplay song. I love Coldplay  
> -Enjoy! Leave feedback c:
> 
> edit: this is kind of an old fic of mine and im Lowkey Ashamed of my writing style and i have no idea how university works so i have to admit that the amount of stress the characters go through due to schoolwork is completely underexaggerated ??? maybe ill rewrite this someday and Revamp it
> 
> edit again, a few months after the last edit: i will never rewrite this probably but. here it is and i hope u like it! its kind of a Mess and ugh i didn't really know what i was doing since this was pretty much the first fic i wrote on here but. yeah

Hinata

***

 

Hinata rolled out of his bed, punching his alarm clock for the fourth time this morning— the other three because of the snooze button— and darted for his bathroom to follow through with his usual morning routine. For a twenty-year-old boy, Hinata tried his best— he was not very tidy or organized, he struggled with grades— but he was determined to make every day better than the last, and that mindset was working quite well for him so far. His vibrant, reddish-orange hair was annoying and untamable, but after five minutes of angrily brushing, he got it to somewhat work. He dressed quickly and wandered to the dorm kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee before class began. 

For Hinata, college was incredibly lonely. Not because he didn’t have friends, but mainly because he didn’t have a roommate. The dorm had an empty bedroom, and it had been like that for his whole first year of college, and for the first term of his second. 

He was about to leave for his first class when he remembered some quite vital information.

It was a Saturday. 

Hinata groaned loudly, immediately running back to his bedroom and pulling of his shirt and jeans to replace with pajama pants. A faint beep rang through the dorm, and Hinata swore under his breath and sulked over to the source, his phone. 

 

From: Yamaguchi  (=｀ω´=)

Good morning, Hinata! There’s a little note outside of your door, I’m not sure if you’ve already read it, but it looks like it might be from the school. Maybe it’s about a new roommate?!

 

Hinata chuckled. “How does he manage to send such formal texts?” He asked himself. 

 

To:  Yamaguchi  (=｀ω´=)

thank u sm! i will go check rn i really hope its about a new roommate ugh weekends are really boring without one

 

Hinata walked back over to his door and pushed it open, sure enough, a little letter was lying in front of the door. 

 

_Hinata Shouyou, Room 3-A_

 

He excitedly opened the letter, anticipated the contents. He struggled with tearing open the package, accidentally taking little pieces off of the flap instead of tearing in one straight line, but the letter managed to stay intact. He pulled it out of the envelope and stepped inside to read it. 

 

_Mr. Hinata Shouyou,_

 

_We (the staff members and I) sincerely apologize for the lack of a roommate for your freshman year in college, as well as all of the moments leading up to now, as you suggested wanting a roommate before the start of your first year._

_We are glad to announce that starting today, you will, in fact, have a roommate._

 

_Kageyama Tobio_

_Sophomore_

_Majoring in Astronomy_

 

_During the interview, he told us that he’s “trying to get used to human interaction”, so please don’t go scaring him off. Try your best. We think this might be a bit of an odd pairing, but nonetheless, we assume that this is a good enough match and that it will become routine for you in no time._

 

_Congratulations of your new roommate,_

_Prof. Takeda_

 

For a few minutes, Hinata just stared at the letter, speechless.

_I’m getting a roommate,_ he thought, _I... am getting a roommate._

But then, it came to his attention that he needed to at least do a little bit of preparation for the new guy. 

“Kageyama,” he said to himself. “His name is Kageyama.” He pulled the spare bed covers out of the storage containers in the uninhabited bedroom and stretched them across the bed. He added pillows and set out a lamp on the nightstand. He moved the remainder of the storage containers to his own closet, and proceeded to dust the room off. It was still quite boring, with no posters or whiteboards or bulletin boards or a TV or anything, but Hinata reassured himself that Kageyama would probably bring some things with him. 

He was on his fourth cup of coffee when he’d finished preparing the room, even trying to make the rest of the dorm a bit less messy. Hinata stepped back and admired the effort he’d put into the dorm, and eyed his laptop lying on the kitchen table. He quickly snatched it up and jumped onto his bed, opening the laptop up and pulling up his blog. 

 

_hinatashoyo:_

_| i’m finally getting a roommate!!!!!!!!!! i am so pumped wooooOOOOOOO_

 

He scrolled through his blog for a few minutes to calm his excitement about new roommate Kageyama (an enigma to Hinata’s mind), followed by checking his texts. 

 

From: Tsukishima (－‸ლ)

hah u boob ur roommate is probably going to be just as lame as u

 

From: Suga-san (・∀・)

wow !!!! congrats on the roommate !!!!! have so much fun i’ll send you things

 

From: NOYA ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

broooooooooooo! so cool u get a roommate make sure he does his own 

laundry i hate doing tanaka’s

 

From: Tanaka-senpai ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

i cant believe noya he’s an ass he just told u about our laundry issue didn’t he,

well ANYWAY cool u get a roommate bro!!!! its about time

 

From: Shimizu *u*

ok keep ur new friend away from me plz tanaka and noya are enough

 

From: asahi ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

how amaze, u get a roommate, dude i know how you feel they still can’t find any male seniors who don’t scare me (why are 22 year olds so scary?????????? help please hinata)

 

From: Daichi ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪

Cool! You got a roommate! I saw the post (actually...... Suga told me about it)

Take care of him! 

 

From: Daichi ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪

Okay I’m sorry that sounded like I was your father giving approval in marriage I am so sorry Hinata

 

From: Kenma ㅇㅅㅇ

nice dude

 

From: Kenma ㅇㅅㅇ

a room 8

 

He shut his laptop and plugged his phone back in, deciding that maybe he _should_ put his clothes back on before Kageyama got to the dorm. 

But then he— because he’s Hinata— promptly passed out on the couch. 

 

***

 

_Knock, knock._

_Knock knock, knock._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

 

Hinata sat straight up, looking around awkwardly, ruffling his hair back into its usual messiness. 

“Um, hello? Who is it?” He called out to the knocker.

“...U-Uhm,” stuttered the voice. _Deep,_ Hinata thought, _I don’t recognize it._

“This is K-Kageyama Tobio. I was told that this is my new dorm room?”

Hinata bolted right to the door and opened it quickly, much to the surprise of Kageyama outside his door. Regaining his balance, Kageyama had to look pretty far down to see his new roommate.

“Hi, Kageyama,” Hinata chirped. “I’m... I’m Hinata Shouyou, your new roommate. Please come inside.” 

Kageyama followed hesitantly after Hinata, who was gesturing to take some of his bags. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, just taking in his initial appearance. Very tall. Not as tall as Asahi, definitely not as tall as Tsukishima, but nonetheless, towering over Hinata. He had jet black hair, messily cut bangs, and very dark eyes. He was very pale, and seemed to really like the color blue based off of how he wore a blue sweatshirt, blue sneakers, and all of his bags were blue. 

“...Is everything okay?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata jumped, caught off-guard. “Yeah! Whoo, sorry, I just spaced out. I was really excited about a roommate. Here, let’s bring these to your new room.”

“Alright,” Kageyama agreed, staying relatively close behind Hinata. 

 

 

Kageyama

***

 

Kageyama could practically hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest, he was so anxious about being a roommate with someone. At his previous school, he didn’t bother to have a roommate, but so far, it wasn’t that bad. 

But... questions were running through his head like crazy. 

_How is his hair so orange? Who’s doing grocery runs? What if I want a cat? Or a hamster? Or a turtle? Will we have to go and buy another carton of milk every day? Does he like me so far? Do I like him so far? What if he finds out that I sing in the shower? Does he snore? We aren’t sharing a room, are we? Does he already have a cat? Oh my god, what if he has a tarantula?_

“Kageyama,” Hinata coughed. “Don’t overthink.” 

_Brown eyes. Orange hair. Probably around 5’5”. Is he into sci-fi? Maybe he’s sporty? Anyways, he’s polite, I guess. Still wearing pajamas._

“I-I’m not,” he reassured, although not very convincingly. 

_His socks match his pajama colors._

“Is blue an okay color for your room? I’m sorry I didn’t have any decorations,” Hinata asked, pushing open the door to Kageyama’s room.  

“B-Blue? Yeah, that’s great, actually. I love the color blue.”

Hinata smiled at him. “The bathroom is blue, too. It’s in between your room and mine. Mine is the one with the door open over there,” he gestured to down the short hallway. _A red room, just like his pajamas and his socks._

Hinata chuckled to himself. “Also, I really don’t care if you use my shampoo or anything. There’s not really much here that I’m super cautious about. If there’s a certain food that you really like, tell me, because I have a friend who really likes cooking. Like... _stereotypical suburban mom_ loves cooking. You’ll probably meet him pretty soon.”

“Um,” Kageyama began, thinking of which weird question to ask Hinata. 

“Yes?” Hinata snorted, probably at Kageyama’s expression.

“...Do you drink a lot of milk...?” 

Hinata fell silent, looking at Kageyama with a puzzling gaze. “...Sort of? I mean, I drink a ton of apple juice, it’s probably not healthy at this point-”

“Perfect, that’s all I needed to know, sorry,” Kageyama sighed. _A lot of apple juice._

“You didn’t bring many bags, did you?” Hinata asked. “You don’t have anything else that you need to unpack?” 

Kageyama shook his head. “This is all I need. I can buy anything else.”

“Is there anything that I absolutely cannot do while you’re around? Or like... Is there something you don’t want me to touch of yours?” Hinata added to his question.

“E-Er, well, try not to listen to music too loudly...? And... Don’t touch my laptop. I’m embarrassed of it,” Kageyama admitted. Not that there was anything _bad_ on it, but, it was mainly the little things, like all of the screenshots he had taken of pastel sweatshirts the other day. 

“Got it.” Hinata and Kageyama began unpacking the bags, Kageyama’s laundry neatly folded, his books all in one perfect pile, and then-

A gasp escaped Hinata as he pulled two jugs from Kageyama’s bag, one of them a jug of milk and the other a jug of apple juice. 

“You brought... Apple juice?” His eyes were glittering, looking straight into Kageyama’s. 

“...Y-Yeah, I like apple juice too,” he mumbled. 

Hinata set the jugs down on the floor and lurched forward, wrapping his small arms around Kageyama. “You are so cool. I like you already.” 

Kageyama felt the heat rise in his face. _What do I do? This is so weird.... And strangely comforting...._

He hugged back momentarily, still burning up, and returning to unpacking.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends,” Hinata smirked. 

Kageyama wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to be scared or excited. 

 

***

 

Hinata coughed to get Kageyama’s attention. 

“Yes?” Kageyama asked, tilting his head.

“I’d like to introduce you to my friends, if that’s okay. I assume you’ve already gotten the tour of the campus?”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, Professor Takeda showed me around.”

“Alright. Cool.” Hinata gestured to the door. “Let’s go, shall we?” 

Kageyama chuckled a bit, looking at Hinata’s outfit. “You do realize that you are still wearing your pajamas, right?” 

Hinata turned a little bit red, running his hands through his messy hair. “Y-Yeah, I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Let’s just go.”

Kageyama watched as he skipped down the hallway, occasionally looking back at Kageyama to make sure he was keeping up.

“H-Hinata,” Kageyama stuttered, not used to saying his new roommate’s name quite yet. “Where exactly... are we going?”

Hinata just laughed, and that made Kageyama very nervous.

Luckily, it was just the library. 

Kageyama had already been to the library during the tour, but he hadn’t gotten to go inside— and it was much larger than he originally had perceived it to be. The shelves were massive, stretching across the entire room, and in the center was multiple rows of tables and chairs. At the furthest table from where Hinata and Kageyama were currently standing was a group of students, all with tons of books and bags, even food, sitting and talking. _Maybe they come here often,_ Kageyama thought. 

One of the kids suddenly stood up, a massive grin on his face. 

“Oi, Hinata! You’re really late, aren’t you?” The boy laughed, shaking his head and jogging over to the two boys, stopping in front of Kageyama and facing him. “You must be Hinata’s new roommate, hmm?” 

Kageyama felt the heat rise in his face. “U-Um, yeah, I’m Kageyama, n-nice to meet you,” he half-mumbled. 

The boy held out his hand for Kageyama to shake. “I’m Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga. I’m a senior here.” He flashed his smile again, which reminded Kageyama of his grandmother’s home, like kindness wrapped up in a blanket. He had sandy, light brown hair, pale skin, and magnificent hazel eyes. 

“Let’s get you situated, eh?” Hinata nudged Kageyama lightly, making him flinch.

“...W-What?”

“There’s more of my friends I’d like you to meet, if that’s okay?” Hinata pouted, eyes wide, holding his hands pleadingly in front of his chest. Kageyama sighed and reluctantly admitted defeat.

Hinata pulled on the sleeve of Kageyama’s sweatshirt, dragging him over to the table of unknown college students. 

Most of them turned to looked at flustered Kageyama, awkwardly stumbling after his much smaller, much more energetic roommate, but a few ignored him entirely. He took a few seconds to take in the group and how... different they were. 

In the whole group, there was only a single girl, who looked completely annoyed with everything, tapping away at her phone and scribbling on a notepad. Next to her was a scary-looking guy with a shaved head, giving a weird look at Kageyama. _Are they dating? What is he doing?_ Kageyama looked anxiously at Hinata for help. 

Suga sat back down at the table next to a boy with red hair in a bun, wearing a tank top despite the brisk fall temperature (it was indoors, after all) and an average-looking guy with spiky, brown hair and an obvious tan (not a fake one, just obvious). A smaller boy, not as much in height as in form— with blonde hair and black roots— was intently looking at a video game on his phone, a friend of his with, what Kageyama thought to be, the messiest hair in the universe, poking him in the side, presumably trying to distract him. 

A tall blonde boy with glasses was reading at the end of the table, reading a book and listening to music, a smaller boy with brown hair and freckles reading over his shoulder, occasionally pointing to a sentence in the book and discussing it with the blonde. Behind the boy with the shaved head was a boy that was even shorter than Hinata, with spiky hair and a bleached section in the front. 

The remaining two were isolated from the others, a pompous-looking boy with a smug expression and smooth, brown hair— styled similarly to Hinata’s— and a boy with tan skin and spiky black hair, looking over a laptop and typing angrily at something. 

_Those last guys are scary,_ Kageyama concluded. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata began, gesturing to the table, “these are my friends. Why don’t we sit down?”

He opened his mouth, ready to continue talking. “So basically, we meet here at the library every day. The way we met was a bit... well, Suga, how do I explain this?”

Suga giggled into his shirt. “Um, to put this as simply as possible, we’re all lame-ass nerds with Tumblr blogs,” he stated.

“Oh! And there’s always an initiation ceremony when we find another person of our kind,” the guy who was shorter than Hinata bounced up and down. 

“That’s a horrible way to put it, Noya,” Suga snorted. “That’s Nishinoya. He’s a junior. Basically, we just go around and introduce ourselves, then ask you a few questions about yourself.”

Hinata turned to Kageyama, who was still silent, incredibly confused, and very shy. 

“First things first,” he started, “Do you have a Tumblr blog?”

Kageyama looked at his feet, then managed to look at every book in the library at one time. _Nope, they’re not going to find out. I can’t tell them. They can’t see how embarrassing my blog is. It’s absolutely horrible._

“Don’t even argue, I mean... We all have blogs, okay? It’s not going to be weird or anything,” the girl reassured. “Just sit down already.”

Hinata pushed a few bags off of the table and cleared spaces for Kageyama and himself. 

“Is this why you needed my laptop?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata nodded. “Is this why you didn’t want me to touch your laptop?”

It was now Kageyama’s turn to nod. “Yeah.”

 

The introductions began, and they went through fairly quickly. Kageyama sorted all of the friends into three groups: ‘Hinata’s friends that I like’, ‘Hinata’s friends that I am neutral about’, and ‘Hinata’s friends that I don’t like’.

In the first group, Kageyama placed Suga, Kenma— who was playing the game on his phone, Shimizu— the only girl, Daichi — the average-looking guy next to Suga, and Asahi— the guy with the red hair in a bun. 

In the second group, Hinata placed Yamaguchi— the boy reading over his friend’s shoulder, Kuroo— the boy messing with Kenma playing on his phone, and Iwaizumi— who was sitting away from everyone alongside the pompous-looking boy.

In the last group, Kageyama had no trouble with placing the pompous boy, who he learned to be called Oikawa, Tsukishima— the reading guy, Tanaka, the guy with the intimidating looks, and Nishinoya. 

The group passed around a sheet of paper, writing their blog URLs down, and handing the sheet to Kageyama, asking for his blog in exchange, which he reluctantly gave them. 

Shimizu opened her laptop back up, and from what Kageyama was guessing, she was probably opening up his blog.

“Kageyama,” she began. “Is your favorite color... blue?” 

_Ah, yes,_ he thought, _the question-asking segment. This’ll be fun._

“Yeah,” he sighed. “You have my blog up, don’t you.”

Immediately, as if it were some sort of signal, everyone pulled their own laptops out and opened Tumblr. 

“Do you like animals?” Asahi asked. 

“U-Uh! Yeah,” Kageyama was surprised by the question. “But I think they’re scared of me. I want a cat, though.” 

“Hinata, buy him a cat,” Kenma snickered, turning towards Kageyama. “He’s been looking for an excuse to get a cat for his entire time at college.”

“I don’t want to end up like _you,_ though,” Hinata retorted. 

“Kenma, seriously, how many cats do you have now?” Yamaguchi snorted.

Kenma looked awkwardly at Kuroo, like he needed reassurance. “Six.”

“Speaking of pets,” Nishinoya narrowed his eyes. “Tanaka’s damn _tarantula_ crawled into my room last night. We need a petition.”

“Signed,” Daichi and Suga both agreed, then exchanged an interesting glance.

Tsukishima scoffed, “Do you have good grades, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi nudged his shoulder and frowned.

Kageyama found himself looking at the books again. “I mean... They’re not awful. I haven’t ever failed a class, but I don’t get straight A’s or anything like that...”

“Do you have a theme for your blog?” Daichi asked.

Shimizu started laughing. “Take a look.” She tilted the laptop so Daichi could see it, Suga and Asahi glancing over as well. 

“Very blue,” Daichi concluded. 

It was silent for a few minutes, everyone either thinking of questions, or too lazy to think of questions. 

But— Kageyama concluded that he had never seen an entire group of people flinch so hard at a simple movement— Oikawa had moved over from Iwaizumi and leaned in just a little bit towards the rest of the group— and the whole table, with the exception of Kageyama, flinched very noticeably. 

Oikawa had a look in his eye like he was going to destroy the whole world by putting a finger onto the table. 

Suga swallowed hard and stuck a hand out at Oikawa. “Oikawa... I know what you’re thinking, but I seriously think that it’d be a bad idea to ask _the question_ again, especially so early in our discussion...” 

“Yeah, remember what happened last time, you turd?” Iwaizumi punched his friend in the shoulder and crossed his arms. 

But there he was, that smug grin plastered across his face, and Kageyama’s stomach churned in uneasiness. 

“Kageyama...” He whispered smoothly. “...Do you happen to be gay?”

All of the blood currently present in the body of Kageyama Tobio rushed immediately to his face. 

“W-What?!” He jumped a bit. “N-No! I mean... more like... I don’t know...? I don’t really think about romance all that much, so I don’t really care.”

He looked around at the table, shocked expressions on everyone’s faces.

“Y-You don’t mean... You guys don’t accept that?” Kageyama looked around nervously, wondering if there was a right way to answer that question. 

Suga waved his hands out anxiously at Kageyama. “A-Actually... we’ve got quite a few LGBT amongst us,” he shrugged, his normal smile back on his face. 

“And _pan_ ,” Yamaguchi chuckled. 

“Raise your hand if you’re straight, just to show Kageyama,” Hinata suggested. 

No one raised their hand.

Hinata turned to Kageyama. “Alright, we are probably the most accepting people in the world, so don’t ever feel scared to tell us anything. Each one of us has faced our own problems and emotions, so we’re bound to understand how you feel about this and that.”

 

The rest of the blog meetup went fairly quickly, more questions were asked (about Kageyama and by Kageyama). They were mainly minor questions, though— like ‘what is Daichi’s favorite animal’ or ‘did Kageyama have anything embarrassing that he unpacked’— and Kageyama was completely fine with that. 

But, at the same time, it had been hours of discussion. Hinata called Kageyama over and told him that it would be a good idea to go back to the dorm and set up for the night, and Kageyama agreed. Kageyama exchanged farewells with his new friends and followed Hinata back to their dorm. 

“There are a few things I want to make clear,” Hinata began. “First thing, do you have nightmares or trouble sleeping often?”

Kageyama tilted his head. “U-Uh... Sometimes. Not too often, though.”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, same with me. I understand.” He vaguely gestured towards the pantry. “If you ever can’t fall asleep, or you wake up from a bad dream or something, the whole top shelf has midnight-snack foods on it.”

_Can he even reach the top shelf?_

Hinata cleared his throat. “Also, under the TV, there’s a little bin of movies and DVDs to watch for the same reason. There’s a lot of really sweet and fluffy movies in there for the worst of nightmares.” 

“That’s a good method,” Kageyama agreed. “I wish I had done that before.”

Hinata smiled weakly. “I think it was probably harder before considering that we were both alone in our dorms.”

“Yeah.”

“But basically, you can practically do anything in this dorm as long as you don’t destroy it or get anyone arrested. I’m pretty lenient with rules.” Hinata looked off to his side. “And... There’s one more thing...”

Kageyama tilted his head. “Y-Yeah?”

“Um... to go along with the nightmares and things... You’re free to stay in my room if you have to. The couch isn’t that comfortable for sleeping on. I... I know it’s a weird request, but it really works. Suga told me that he couldn’t sleep this one time, so he went and asked Daichi if he could stay in his room for the night, and he fell asleep in a heartbeat.” Hinata sighed, “But I could never do that when I had a bad dream or something.”

Kageyama blushed a little bit, not expecting such an awkwardly-phrased sentence to come out of the shorter boy’s mouth. 

“In that case...” Kageyama’s voice trailed off. “If you can’t sleep, you’re welcome to... To sleep in my room, if you want.”

Hinata laughed and looked away. “Sure. Th-Thank you, Kageyama.” He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “Alright, I’m tired. It’d be a good idea to go to bed now, wouldn’t it?”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty worn out, too.”

“Goodnight,” Hinata chimed, waving a goodnight to Kageyama and stumbling into his room to get changed. 

“G-Goodnight,” Kageyama walked towards his own room, not bothering to change out of his clothes or even _brush his teeth_ for that matter, collapsing onto his bed and lying face up, looking at the ceiling.

_Hinata Shouyou is my new roommate,_ he thought, _and I think I am going to really like him? Maybe?_

Kageyama fell asleep very peacefully that night.

 

***


	2. what if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, Yamaguchi, Kenma, and Suga introduce Kageyama to the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said this chapter would be longer. it is. by like six words. i am horrible  
> also this chapter........... lets just say.......... rip kenma, 2015
> 
> i have a lot of ideas for the next chapter so i really hope the next one is actually substantially longer

Hinata

***

 

Hinata fell out of bed.

Plop.

Then, his lamp fell on him.

“Argh,” he could hear from the room down the hall. “I’ve been here a day, and we’re already being intruded?” Kageyama stumbled into Hinata’s room, where the redhead lay face down on the floor in a tee shirt and red boxers, the bottom part of a lamp on him, the shade awkwardly rolling around the room.

“It’s not what you think,” Hinata grumbled. 

“I don’t know what I’m thinking,” Kageyama responded, itching the back of his neck. “I thought there was someone in here or something.”

Hinata sat upright, leaning over to grab the lampshade and put the entire, reassembled lamp back onto his nightstand. “If anyone was in here, it would probably be Suga, just to tell me about a new K-Pop group he found.”

Kageyama stared at him in utter confusion. 

“Oh, right. Well, that’s a thing that happens around here sometimes. But I keep the door locked, so it’s highly unlikely. Suga can get kind of dangerous sometimes, though. Mainly when he’s drunk,” Hinata explained, laughing to himself, recalling their Halloween celebration just a week or so prior. 

“Suga gets drunk?”

Hinata scoffed, mouth gaping. “It’s hilarious. He gets _really_ drunk.”

Kageyama looked impressed. 

“Put some pants on,” Kageyama snickered, leaving the room. 

 

After putting some pants on, Hinata received a call from none other than Suga, which Kageyama found quite amusing— or so Hinata perceived, judging by the odd laughter coming from the general vicinity of Kageyama’s room— and the two boys talked about K-Pop for a solid twenty minutes before Suga suggested making a window-shopping trip to introduce Kageyama to the neighborhood. 

Kageyama apparently had never tried going window-shopping, and Hinata only managed to convince him by telling him that they would stop for all of the best food in town. Kageyama was instantly sold. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama began, “who else is coming with us?”

“Besides Suga? Um... I think Yamaguchi and Kenma are the only others. They’re really cool.” 

“A-Ah, alright. I’m gonna go change into something more decent.” Kageyama nodded to Hinata and headed back into his room, and Hinata concluded that he should be doing the same thing. 

He rummaged through his dresser, looking for a decent combo of jeans and a tee shirt, and settled on some black jeans with a grey, striped sweatshirt. Combat boots might look nice. 

After a few more minutes of fixing up his look, he reappeared in the hallway, where Kageyama was emerging from his room. 

_He looks..._ Hinata began to think, _like the polar opposite of how he did yesterday._

_But then again... so do I._

Kageyama wore grey jeans with light green sweater, regular sneakers, and a deadpan expression. He quickly held up a peace sign to Hinata. Hinata returned the peace sign.

Hinata made a mental to-do list. _I have to show Kageyama everything eventually,_ he began, _but maybe i should just start with the basics? Should I tell him about the Halloween party? Hell... That was hell..._

“Alright, are you ready to go? You might need a little bit of pocket money, there’s always something nice downtown,” Hinata pulled on a small backpack, nodding to Kageyama.

“O-Oh, okay,” Kageyama stuttered. “Where are we meeting Suga and the others?” 

Hinata put a finger to his chin. “To be honest, I have no idea.”

 

To: Suga-san (・∀・)

mom where r u

 

From: Suga-san (・∀・)

(^._.^)ﾉ

 

Hinata snorted in response, Kageyama’s attention grabbed. 

“Suga’s at Kenma’s, apparently,” Hinata concluded. “Or he’s just messing with me. I’m going to trust my cat Kenma instincts, though.”

Kageyama hesitantly agreed.

The hallway was long and white, white tile floors, while walls, with stainless steel trim and accents of different colors only on the dorm doors. Hinata’s dorm was on the second floor, while Kenma’s was on the first, Suga’s on the top floor, and Yamaguchi’s literally across the hall from Hinata’s. 

As soon as Hinata’s feet touched the white tile, he heard his name called.

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi was about twenty feet down the hall, waving. “Good morning. Are you coming to Kenma’s?”

_So it_ was _Kenma’s that Suga meant,_ Hinata chuckled. 

“Yeah, we are,” Hinata nodded. 

Yamaguchi turned to Kageyama as they walked. “Your name is Kageyama, right? My memory with names isn’t the greatest, I’m sorry.”

Kageyama nodded quite violently. “Actually, it is.”

Yamaguchi straightened his posture immediately. “R-Really? Wow, I’m quite impressed I remembered. U-Um, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me.”

“Questions about what?” Kageyama asked. 

“Anything. The group, the school, the teachers, the neighborhood...” Yamaguchi looked very flushed. “Tsukishima’s my best friend, and the two of us have gathered a lot of data from around here. We know what’s going down.”

Hinata giggled. “That sounded so secret-agent-y.”

“Shut up, Hinata,” Yamaguchi nudged him in the head. 

Kageyama cleared his throat. “Actually, I do have a question,” he began. “What happened during the Halloween party?”

Yamaguchi and Hinata immediately sighed. 

The boys ran down the staircase, Yamaguchi and Hinata thinking of the best way to phrase this explanation.

“Well...” Hinata started, “There was a lot of cabbage.”

“Cabbage?” 

Yamaguchi jumped in. “Don’t forget how drunk Suga got.”

“So basically... Daichi and Suga told everyone to meet at their dorm for Halloween. Everyone in our blog circle showed up, although Shimizu regretted it after the first five minutes. Within twenty minutes, Oikawa wasn’t wearing any clothing, Suga was drunk and ordering everyone to bring him cabbage, and Tanaka had ‘accidentally’ flushed a whole roll of toilet paper down the toilet. It was a wreck.”

Kageyama chuckled at the thought. “What kind of drunk is Suga?”

Yamaguchi and Hinata exchanged eye contact and both responded with “very”. 

“Ah, we’re here,” Hinata announced, turning to the little red door labelled “1K” and knocking on it three times. 

Kenma answered the door, flashing a peace sign at the group, then gesturing them inside the dorm. 

Suga was comfortably lounging on the couch, a bowl of cereal in his lap.

Judging by the amused expression on Kenma’s face, Hinata could tell that Suga wasn’t doing anything abnormal. 

“I’m not explaining him,” Kenma waved him arm in the general direction of the twenty-three year old eating cereal in his dorm with a stupid grin on his face.

Hinata sighed, not bothering to ask for any further details. “Where’s Kuroo?”

Kenma avoided eye contact. _Had they gotten into a fight? Was Kenma okay?_

“He... He’s at work,” Kenma responded with a visible shrug. “He won’t tell me where, though. I’m praying that we don’t end up at his store today on the walk.”

It was silent for a few seconds, the boys exchanging odd glances at each other, when the awkward pause was broken up by Kageyama.

“S-So, um... should we get going?” Hinata noticed how he stuffed his hands nervously into the front pockets of his sweatshirt, shoulders tense. 

“Sure,” Kenma agreed, taking the bowl of cereal from Suga (who groaned in dissatisfaction almost immediately) and walking towards the door. “Suga, you idiot, unless you want to give an explanation to these guys about why you’re in such a stupid mood, you’d better get your ass off my couch.”

Yamaguchi, chuckling, turned to Kageyama. 

“Suga is the mom of our blog group, dubbed by everyone. We’ve agreed that Daichi is dad. Don’t tell him we said that. Kenma is the aunt. Kuroo is our weird uncle. But we love him,” explained Yamaguchi. Kageyama looked confused.

“You’ll understand soon enough,” added Hinata.

Kageyama

***

 

Kageyama quietly followed along after the four others, eager to explore the neighborhood. It was cold, he had concluded, but at the same time, the comfort of having other people with him warmed him up. 

“Kageyama?” His voice chimed. _No,_ Kageyama corrected himself. _Hinata’s voice. Hinata is merely a human I met yesterday._

_No,_ he corrected himself again. _He’s my roommate._

“Yes?” He responded to the short boy. “Is everything okay?”

Hinata nodded. “I was just making sure _you_ were okay.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Good.”

The first shop that they stopped at was a music store, with records and CDs in stock. Yamaguchi was shaking with anticipation.

“Tsukki and I walk here a lot,” he spoke softly and quickly, almost in a whisper. “It’s a very nice store. There’s a nice cashier here. She’s kind of shy, though.” He peeked in through the window and gave a sigh of defeat. 

“It looks like she’s not working right now, though. She’s in our year. Yachi, I think, is her name.”

“Let’s go inside,” Suga suggested. 

The inside of the shop was very organized, with each selection of music arranged by category, genre, and within there, artist. Kenma read the backs of the cases of Legend of Zelda soundtrack, Yamaguchi collecting a stack of CDs, and Hinata excitedly searching the store for something unknown to Kageyama. Suga took pictures at strange angles, and to Kageyama’s dismay, caught a few pictures of the five of them, including Kageyama. 

“Don’t worry, Kageyama, I won’t post them if you don’t want me to,” chimed Suga, catching Kageyama off-guard.

“E-Eh? Post? Where?” 

Suga just giggled — a soothing laugh— a sound like butterflies taking flight in the early morning. _If that could be put into the form of a sound,_ Kageyama thought.

“My blog, of course. I mean... I took this picture, and you were accidentally photogenic. It was so dramatic and perfectly fitting with my theme,” explained Suga. 

“What’s your theme?”

“It’s... It’s pastel. I like how calming it is. But just look at this and tell me that it isn’t perfect, seriously.” Suga held up his phone, displaying the picture he had just taken. It was himself, looking off into the distance at something, probably Hinata, who had been asking Yamaguchi about where to go next, and the display of records in the background. Kageyama had to admit, it was incredibly aesthetically pleasing.

“It’s nice,” he admitted awkwardly, feeling weird about complimenting a picture of himself. “I-If you want, you can post it.”

Suga’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Kageyama nodded in confirmation. “Yeah.”

Suga tapped away on his phone, making subtle comments under his breath, but Kageyama only caught one of them, and it was slightly alarming.

“ _By the way, everyone falls in love with Hinata at one point or another,”_ he whispered, almost inaudibly. Kageyama visibly jumped.

“Wh-What?!” He looked around at the others, who didn’t seem to notice the comment either, but Kenma cast a worried glance at Kageyama’s flinch.

Before Kageyama could ask Suga anything about his... interesting... comment, Yamaguchi’s phone buzzed. He answered the call.

“Tsukki? Oh, yeah, I’m... I’m out shopping with Hinata, Suga, Kenma, and Kageyama. Is something wrong? ...N-No. No, don’t worry about that. Do you want me to pick up lunch for you or anything? ...What do you mean you _lost_ it? Just... get some rest, Tsukishima. I’ll be home soon. Goodbye,” he shoved his phone into his pocket, eyes fixated on his shoes. “I’m ready to check out.”

Kageyama noticed that his eyes were wide, his face a little pink, and he was biting his lip. _What did Tsukishima lose? Tsukishima... the blonde guy with the glasses? Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s who Yamaguchi was talking to. Are they roommates?_

“Kageyama, are you getting anything?” Hinata asked, making a vague gesture to the whole of the store. 

“N-No, I don’t think so,” he answered. Kenma and Suga weren’t either, it was just Hinata and Yamaguchi who bought CDs. 

The five boys left the store promptly after Hinata and Yamaguchi checked out and headed down a bit further, to a shop that looked inviting, chalkboards hung up on the doors with odd doodles in chalk on them. Although it was strange, Kageyama felt satisfied with the little store.

“How about this one? I think it’s new,” offered Suga. 

Yamaguchi and Hinata took off running for the door, but Kenma glared angrily at them.

“Don’t... go... in...” A horrid expression had crossed his usually-calm face. 

“There’s no harm in looking around at a new shop, Kenma,” Yamaguchi chuckled, opening the door. Kenma hesitantly walked in after them, staying behind Kageyama. 

The interior was nice as well, with plant pots hanging from the ceiling, faux windows lining the store. It looked like a garden. Despite that, it was miscellaneous, with clothing and cameras and guitars being sold. 

“Kenma! You stopped in!” 

Kageyama turned to follow the source of the voice, only to see Kuroo, grinning excitedly, wearing a sweater and jeans and looking like he was about to explode with joy. 

Kenma, eyes wide in horror, gave himself up and let Kuroo scoop him up in a hug and carry him over to the counter.

Kageyama turned to Hinata, looking for an explanation. “Does that happen a lot?”

Hinata shook his head. “But they’re best friends, so it’s not necessarily out of the ordinary.” 

Kuroo was now excitedly showing Kenma the new items in stock and making a collection of sunglasses on Kenma’s head, rambling about sweaters or something like that. Suga and Yamaguchi took his advice, looking through the shirt section, Suga snapping pictures of everything he found nice. 

Hinata, on the other hand, rotated in a small circle, ‘ooh’ing and ‘aah’ing at the intricate interior.

“Kageyama,” he half-whispered. “Do you want to look at the jeans with me?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes in concern. “...Sure,” he agreed, unsure of where the question had formed from.

Hinata bounced over to the variety of colors and sizes of jeans in a neat display near the checkout counter where Kenma and Kuroo were, immediately holding up a pair of black jeans. 

“You’d better stock up on jeans, Kageyama. You brought like two shirts and two pairs of pants,” Hinata snorted.

“I do laundry a lot,” Kageyama groaned.

Hinata waved a finger in front of Kageyama, pouting. “Not in my house.”

“Dorm.”

“Shut up.”

Shrugging in defeat, Kageyama took the jeans from Hinata’s hands and checked the price tag. _Did I even bring enough money?_

He sighed, setting them down and digging around for a larger size. “I can’t fit in the same jeans that you do, Hinata. I also don’t think I have enough money at the moment.”

“No,” scoffed Hinata, “don’t worry about that. I’ve got you covered for today. I mean, it’s my job to get you situated, right?” 

Kageyama pulled the drawstrings on his sweatshirt, hiding his face from view of the redhead’s gaze. _No... I can’t let him pay for me? He just met me, too. That’s not fair to him..._

Kageyama’s attention flickered to Suga, who was on the phone with someone.

“Code Royalty. I’ll send you the list and the directions. Alright, I’ll see you later. ...Oh, yeah.” His face turned red momentarily, eyes wide. “Of course. Bye.”

 

Hinata

***

 

From: Suga (・∀・)

Hinata oh my god what if we do the thing we did for Asahi when he came back from his trip

 

To: Suga (・∀・)

wait that thing with all of the bags and banners and pictures of noya’s ass everywhere

 

From: Suga (・∀・)

subtract the ass

 

From: Suga (・∀・)

but yes

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who had shrunk into his sweatshirt, but noticed that he had been staring. 

“If you really don’t want any jeans or anything from here, I’ll be shopping for myself, then,” Hinata sniffed, giving a mischievous glare at Kageyama, and running off to join Yamaguchi and Suga with looking at sweaters. 

 

To: Suga (・∀・)

milk, cats, blue. i think he’s a 36 in jeans he picked one pair up idk

 

From: Suga (・∀・)

that is a weird list

 

Hinata spent the rest of the shopping trip observing Kageyama (after rescuing sunglasses-covered Kenma from the countertop, of course, and then Kuroo insisted on coming with everyone on the trip), taking note of all of the things he looked at and every time he said “ooh” at something in a window, sending each of them to Suga. 

There was a whole list by the end of the afternoon, and the crew of boys decided to grab some steamed buns at a shop run by a very pissed off guy that Professor Takeda had mentioned to Hinata once upon a time, walking back to the dorms in the sunset.

“This... is truly...” Suga pulled out his phone to take pictures of the sunset.

“Truly cliche, right out of a shoujo manga,” teased Hinata, earning a pout from his upperclassman. 

“It’s nice,” Kageyama mumbled under his breath. “Hey, Hinata. It looks like your hair.”

Immediately, Hinata found himself looking off to his side, avoiding eye contact.

“D-Does it?”

 

To: Suga (・∀・)

steamed buns and sunsets

 

From: Suga (・∀・)

lets make a band

 

 

Kageyama

***

 

A few hours after window-shopping, Hinata had dragged Kageyama out to go and see the park outside of the campus, and Kageyama couldn’t really resist. It was nice, with a breeze that felt smooth against his skin and the smell of nature all around felt incredibly uplifting to him, yet, in a way, he felt more tired than ever.

The two boys walked side-by-side down the long, white corridor, Hinata eagerly darting ahead to unlock the door. He turned to Kageyama, a new emotion channeling through him. 

_What is he thinking?_ Kageyama wondered. _It’s probably nothing..._

“Welcome home, Kageyama.” Hinata waved his hand out, gesturing to the interior of the dorm. Kageyama followed his gesture and stepped inside.

He was shocked at the contents of the dorm.

Bags from the stores they had visited earlier, all with gift tags saying “Kageyama”, multiple boxes, streamers and ribbons everywhere, Kageyama was utterly impressed. 

“Hinata...”

Hinata held a finger up to his lips. “Shh... there’s more.” 

He pointed out a painting that was placed on the wall between Hinata and Kageyama’s bedrooms, a simple square split into two— half painted orange, half painted blue— in watercolor.

“Kuroo and Kenma did that for us. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

On Kageyama’s bed lay a stack of books and CDs, wrapped neatly. 

 

_You’re blog is kind of cool. I guess you are too? But, you really need to read more. Seriously. Listen to some of these, too. Maybe we’ll get along someday._

_-Tsukishima_

 

_Thanks for hanging out with Hinata + the crew today, Kageyama! Hope you like it here! Have fun in the dorm :0_

_P.S. Ignore Tsukishima. He can be so mean!_

_-Yamaguchi ^u^_

 

“Hinata...”

“Stop saying my name, you turd,” snorted Hinata. “I only helped out. Suga was the true mastermind.”

“You called me a turd,” Kageyama chuckled.

“Do you have a better insult?”

“Dumbass,” answered Kageyama, walking with Hinata back towards the couch, where the remainder of the bags were. 

“Shimizu, Noya, Asahi and Daichi picked these out. I think they’re pretty cool, don’t you?” Hinata held up a bunch of shirts with cats prints or cute graphics on them, one of the a white tee shirt with a square pattern, and another that was solid blue with the exception of a white stripe on each sleeve, which Kageyama really liked.

“How are you guys so good at giving gifts?” 

Hinata sighed. “We do it a lot. _So_ much practice.”

Kageyama eagerly watched as Hinata pulled out another bag, appearing to be from Kuroo’s store, and placed it in his hands awkwardly.

“I...I picked these out. I hope they’re okay.”

He opened the bag slowly, gasping at the contents. 

Carefully wrapped in thin, blue paper, was two pairs of jeans from the store— one black, one blue— and two blue sweatshirts, lightweight, yet Kageyama knew that these would be very useful in the winter. 

“Th...Thank you, Hinata. I really like them.” 

He gave a knowing smile in return. “There’s one last thing.”

His eyes followed Hinata as he walked into the kitchen, bringing back two plates of food and setting them on the table, then going to fetch two glasses.

“Tanaka and Suga helped me get all of this,” he pointed to the table, where the two plates and glasses sat. The glasses both contained milk, and the plates were both curry ( _hopefully pork_ , Kageyama thought). He sat down across from Hinata at the table and took a bite of the warm meal.

“H-How did you know? Are you one of those... mind readers? I’ve never told anyone what my favorite food is,” Kageyama sputtered, happily munching on the curry (which _did,_ in fact, turn out to be pork). 

“You practically drooled over the curry restaurant,” Hinata chuckled. “But guessing that pork was your favorite was a complete guess.”

They ate slowly, and Kageyama could see the sun disappearing into the darkness from the window view, the dorm room getting much darker due to the light not being on. The faint light left shone off of Hinata’s bright hair, reminding Kageyama of fire. They also stayed silent, for whatever reason, and Kageyama was okay with that, but he desperately wanted to know what Hinata was thinking and how he was feeling and if he was okay.

_I need to slow down,_ Kageyama thought, _he’s probably not nearly as curious about me as I am about him._

When the meal finished, they washed the dishes together, and Hinata helped Kageyama move the bags into his room. 

“Hey...” Hinata pointed at a notebook lying on Kageyama’s bed. “That’s new. It wasn’t here earlier. Suga must have left this here.” He squinted at the notebook, looking closer.

“Nope, never mind. It’s for you, apparently.” Hinata wandered off into the hallway again, shouting, “if you need me, I’ll be in my room, okay?”

Kageyama sat down on his bed with a plop and flipped open the cover of the spiral. 

_A Guide to Shouyou Hinata_

_Have fun, Kageyama!!!_

_-Suga_

 

Kageyama sighed, shaking his head. _Maybe Suga will elaborate on his comment from earlier?_

The notebook, to Kageyama’s surprise, was more of little, random, awkward facts and stories about Hinata than anything. Sometimes there was a blurry picture of Hinata glued onto one of the pages, which Kageyama got a kick out of, especially a page titled “The Many Expressions of Hinata”, which included an excited expression, angry, sad, really scared, and even... a quite erotic expression. 

_Subnote: It’s hard to unlock this expression. He got very drunk on accident once. Don’t invite underage kids to parties_

Kageyama felt his face heat up, curious about the backstory to that situation.

_What the hell,_ Kageyama snapped, _stop being so nosy!_

The last page of the notebook was the phone numbers of everyone in the blog crew, Hinata’s highlighted and circled. 

 

_Kageyama, take care of him. He might not seem like it, but he’s very lonely. Do everything you can to be the best roommate he could’ve wished for._

 

Kageyama’s stomach churned. _What high standards... I really hope Hinata’s aren’t nearly as high as Suga’s are..._ He shut the notebook and tucked it into his nightstand, pulled on his pajamas and followed through with his nighttime routine before stopping to check on Hinata.

The shorter boy was lying on his bed, scrolling around on his laptop, wearing the same red pajama pants as he had been wearing yesterday, but wasn’t wearing anything on top. Kageyama found himself oddly flustered, not having been around shirtless people often (especially not in his own household). 

Hinata looked up and smiled at Kageyama. “Is everything okay?”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, I was just... I was just coming in to say goodnight.”

“Alright,” he sighed. “Goodnight, Kageyama.”

“Goodnight.”

 

Hinata

***

 

As soon as the words left his lips, Hinata rolled up into his blankets.

_Did he like what I picked out? What is he thinking? God, this is so tough? Why can’t I just be normal around people? How many times have I scrolled through his blog already? Damn... It’s been over seven..._

He pulled out his phone and shot a message to Yamaguchi.

 

To: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

help

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kenma. too many sunglasses
> 
> next chapter will include:   
> -three-week time skip  
> -lots of daisuga  
> -yachi  
> -many gay thoughts by kageyama  
> -more of everyone actually, theres a blog meetup  
> -kageyama scrolling through everyone's blogs  
> -more walks through the park that was briefly mentioned in this chap  
> -the 'goodnight' scenes will progressively get better
> 
> chapter four........ i cant wait........ i have big plans for that one too  
> there might be some foreshadowing in chap three about what happens but its gonna be crazy im excited  
> btw dont freak out about major plot twists i dont really want to make this twisty its just fluff and sometimes a bit of sadness but mainly just frustration and tension  
> -goodnight


	3. midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kageyama and Hinata start to develop feelings, Kageyama meets a friend at the library, who also seems to have a ridiculous crush on a certain owl nerd. 
> 
> Akaashi Keiji is great to talk to, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! there's a lot of POV change in this chapter im sorry !!!!  
>  but,,, on the bright side:  
> -daisuga  
> -kuroken  
> -iwaoi  
> -BOKUAKA (THEY FINALLY SHOW UP A A A A)  
> -and tsukkiyama !!! 
> 
> this chapter's actually somewhat long compared to the other too omg  
> ch 1 and 2 had both 4000 words each roughly and here comes this one with like 7000

Kageyama

***

 

It had been four weeks since Kageyama first set foot in the dorm, and he’d had a lot of time to get used to things around here. When not given loads of homework, he was scrolling through everyone’s blogs, hanging out with Hinata and his friends, but a lot of the time— mainly after eating dinner— Kageyama and Hinata would take walks together until they were too tired to move, which Kageyama found very peaceful. 

He also learned some interesting things about his roommate over the course of the four weeks, some of them he didn’t know how to properly react to. 

Hinata frequently woke up from what Kageyama presumed to be nightmares, often gasping loudly, sometimes even screaming. He would run in to check on his roommate and friend, who was usually anchoring himself with his palms, his stomach rising and falling quickly, a frozen expression plastered on his face. 

Kageyama would sit down next to him on the bed, not a word exchanged between the two of them, but would wait until Hinata had calmed down, even the slightest bit, and ask if he was okay. Hinata would gently nod, say a quick thanks to Kageyama, and roll back underneath the covers. 

He thought that maybe Hinata did this because he really was okay, but the majority of Kageyama believed otherwise, that his nightmares were really affecting him, and that he was just too embarrassed to ask Kageyama to stay in his room.

On the other hand, he noticed that Hinata’s morning routine was all over the place. Sometimes he would wake up and stumble into the kitchen, preparing a shaky bowl of cereal or some toast, but some days he would immediately tend to his hair and teeth, and sometimes he would change out of pajamas at the moment he woke up. 

Then there were the little quirky things, like how his hair was twenty times messier in the morning before he brushed it (if that was even possible), or how he owned a lot of red pajama pants, or how he called his little sister on the phone twice a week. 

As for the blogs, Kageyama never got tired of scrolling through them. He had already seen Suga’s, with the aesthetically pleasing aspects of his theme and artsy pictures everywhere, but the other blogs were just as cool to look through. 

Yamaguchi’s blog was completely full of baby animals. No hesitation, just baby animals. Sometimes reblogs from Tsukishima. Kenma’s blog was mainly cats and video game stuff, he had even uploaded some playthroughs (which Kuroo had interrupted a lot of them), and a lot of his posts were reblogged from Yamaguchi. 

Kuroo— on the other hand— had no constant theme, but many of his posts were of artwork, often in watercolor, some of them were pictures of Kenma playing video games, their cats, and a lot of text posts about school. 

Nishinoya had his whole blog et up for singing song covers with his guitar, occasionally featuring Asahi or Suga, and Kageyama thought he was a pretty good singer. However, he noticed that Asahi hadn’t even linked his blog to Kageyama. _Maybe he doesn’t have a blog?_

Tsukishima’s entire blog was about music. Reviews on albums, links to good songs, and occasionally— when he was feeling really generous— would reblog one or two of Noya’s covers. 

Daichi’s blog was motivational quotes and sports everywhere, a lot of pictures from the gym, and Suga. Lots of Suga.

Tanaka’s blog made Kageyama laugh— mainly because it was pictures of Shimizu when she wasn’t paying attention— but he had some good text posts on there as well. Shimizu, on the other hand, had a fashion blog and took pictures of all of the cute things around the neighborhood. Sometimes she took pictures of Tanaka to get him back, or posted group shots of everyone in the library.

Oikawa took lots of pictures of himself, but Kageyama was surprised at his other posts, which were all what would be considered ‘the science side of Tumblr’ and often included his theories and thoughts on news in the science world.

Iwaizumi’s blog was filled with reblogs from Oikawa with captions like ‘look at this loser’ and ‘what a nerd’ but his bio stated otherwise, “i’m not actually an oikawa tooru hate blog he’s my best friend cut him some slack”. 

And lastly, Hinata’s blog. It was a completely ordinary blog, no theme, lots of random text posts and reblogs with no real cohesion, but nonetheless, it reflected Hinata with every element. 

Although, today Kageyama came across something different, something that proved his point and worried him to bits.

 

hinatashouyou:

| I can’t sleep

 

hinatashouyou:

| this is not good ????????? nothing bad happened today ?????? why cant i sleep

 

Kageyama shut his laptop and stared out the window, wondering why Hinata had never said anything. Was he too embarrassed? Too scared? 

He could hear Hinata yawning as he walked into the kitchen, followed by a few beeps from his phone. 

“Shouyou!” 

“Hey, looks like the video setting’s finally working, hmm? How are you, sis?” 

Kageyama, although still incredibly concerned for his roommate, decided that he would confront Hinata about this later, and just go through with the day. 

He approached the kitchen, where Hinata sat on the counter, phone in hand, a big smile on his face. Kageyama could see what his sister looked like from where he stood. The same orange hair, big, brown eyes, and eager expression.

“Shou, there’s someone behind you,” giggled his sister, and Kageyama jumped.

“Oh, Natsu, that’s just Kageyama. My roommate,” chuckled Hinata, looking back to check on Kageyama. 

Natsu gasped. “No way, you mean _this_ is the guy you’ve been telling me about? You didn’t tell me he was _hot_ , Shou.”

Hinata made a weird noise and looked at Kageyama with pure panic. “P-Please ignore her. She’s not very nice to me. Eleven-year-old sisters stink.”

“I’ll hang up on you,” threatened Natsu. 

“I’ll tell mom,” retorted Hinata. “You’re mean. How was school this week?”

Natsu crossed her arms, and Kageyama sat down next to Hinata on the counter. 

“Well... there’s this guy... he’s in the grade above me, and he’s really annoying to me...” Her voice trailed off. “My friends are telling me that we’d be cute together! But that’s totally wrong... I mean, he’s a jerk. Stupid Takeru.”

Hinata smirked. “Takeru?”

“What’s that look for?” 

 

***

 

“We’ve got to go to the library, Kageyama, come _on_!” Hinata groaned, swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Fine,” he sighed, running after Hinata, grabbing his own bag off of his bed and joining his roommate on the quest to the library.

The two of them speed-walked down the hall, down a few flights of stairs, and around the corner. _The library seems so close by,_ Kageyama thought, _but the walk here always seems so long._  

Hinata pushed open the door to the library, some of the blog crew already sitting down at the tables. Missing was Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Shimizu, Tanaka, Kuroo and Kenma. They took seats towards the middle, next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, instead of towards the end like they usually did. 

“Oikawa,” Hinata began. “Don’t you have a nephew who’s in grade school?”

Oikawa scrunched his nose in confusion, but nodded. “Yeah, why? That’s kind of a weird question.”

“I was talking to my sister on the phone this morning. She mentioned a boy named Takeru. He should be in... seventh grade, judging by what she said.” Hinata smirked at the brunette next to him. “I was just wondering.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, that’s him. He gets his good looks from none other than me, of course.” 

“She called him annoying,” Hinata snorted.

“Probably got that from you too, Oikawa, huh?” Iwaizumi chuckled, fist-bumping Hinata. Oikawa crossed his arms with a little “hmph!” 

At this point, Kageyama had gotten used to all of the strange conversations within the group, so he focused mainly on what happened outside of them, looking at other things in the library. He liked to see the variety of people coming in and out of the library, the conversations, who was on shift at the circulation desk, which books were where and how far they had moved since yesterday, everything was so... _interesting_.

This time, a volunteer from the school was working at the circulation desk. He looked unfazed by his surroundings, and was very focused on checking out books for everyone. He had messy black hair and was wearing a plaid shirt tucked into a sweater.

A student with a large stack of books excitedly hopped up to the counter, and the volunteer worker looked at him a bit uneasily. Maybe he was overwhelmed by the student’s hair— which was white with black roots— or the wide smile that brought out his golden-colored eyes, hiding behind perfectly circular glasses. 

“It looks like you found everything you needed today, so I’m not going to ask,” the volunteer sniffed after completing his sentence, looking up at the jumpy student.

“Too much!” Responded the guy with the interesting hair, “Although, there’s one book that’s never in the right spot. I can’t ever find it, but the website says that it hasn’t been checked out.”

“What’s the-”

“ _Owls and Birds: A Guide_. It’s my favorite. It has a whole section on elf owls, which I haven’t seen too much of in other books. Do you know how cute elf owls are, Mister... Mister...” The jumpy student looked in a panic at the volunteer librarian for his name tag.

“Akaashi,” responded the black-haired boy. “Just Akaashi. Now, where’s the owl section, sir?” 

“Don’t worry about _sir_ or anything, Akaashi, my name is Bokuto.” He pointed to the middle of a shelf nearby. “It’s that one. That’s usually where the owl books are.” He tapped his thumbs on the cover of one of the books he had been holding earlier.

“Do you know anything about owls, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi scratched his chin, probably unused to being asked questions other than ‘where’s this book found’ or ‘can you direct me to the restrooms’.

“Screech owls are kind of cool,” mumbled Akaashi, “but snowy owls are better than all of the others.” 

Bokuto’s eyes lit up like a lantern in the dead of night. “I love you,” he stated, and at the sight of Akaashi coughing abruptly and jumping back, he waved his hands violently in front of himself. 

“N-No, not like that! I didn’t mean that! It’s just hard to find people who like birds, y’know? I’m majoring in ornithology, and there’s like three other people in my grade who share the same major. It’s apparently not very common.” 

Akaashi climbed up a small stepladder and pulled a white book off of a high shelf, climbing down and handing it to Bokuto. “Yeah, I get it. I’m currently studying botany, and the majority of my friends have said that it’s a ‘lame’ study.”

Bokuto clenched his fist with one hand, taking the book in his other. “Well, to hell with them, plants are pretty cool.”

Kageyama wasn’t sure if he saw correctly, but it’s possible that after that comment, there was the faintest trace of a smile forming on Akaashi’s lips. 

Akaashi finished checking out the remainder of Bokuto’s books, putting them in a paper bag and scribbling something down on the side. 

“I guess I’ll see you around then, Akaashi?” Bokuto grinned, picking up his bag of books. 

“This Wednesday, two-o-clock,” Akaashi responded. “That’s my next shift.”

Bokuto nodded, waving as he walked towards the exit. 

Kageyama watched as Akaashi’s eyes followed him, his head slowly nodding.

“Kageyama,” Hinata nudged him. “You’ve been spacing out for like... ten minutes. Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep?”

_Did you?_ He thought. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry, there was an interesting conversation going on.”

“Well, anyways, we were discussing songs for Noya’s cover blog. He can’t decide on one to sing for this week’s post,” Suga filled Kageyama in. “Can you think of any?”

“I’m kind of surprised that he hasn’t done any covers of the Beatles,” Kageyama pointed out. “Here Comes the Sun would be nice.”

Nishinoya smiled at Kageyama, nodding his head. He turned to Asahi. “Would you sing this one with me? Please? I know you don’t like being posted sometimes but your voice is really nice, Asahi.”

Asahi his his head. “Maybe,” he groaned. “ _Maybe._ ”

Nishinoya returned his gaze to Kageyama. “If you haven’t already figured out, Asahi is really insecure. He thinks he’s going to get a ton of hate if we post a song cover together. That’s also why he doesn’t have a blog,” he explained. 

_That makes sense,_ Kageyama thought, finally understanding why there wasn’t a URL for Asahi on the paper they’d passed around during Kageyama’s first day. 

The swinging open of the front doors caught everyone’s attention, all turning to see who was entering. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Kuroo greeted, ruffling Kenma’s hair as they walked in. “Kenma wouldn’t wake up. It’s, what, two-thirty now?” 

“Kenma, jeez, how do you even manage to sleep that long?” Daichi chuckled, Suga stifling a snort next to him. 

“College,” Kenma responded. 

“You’ve always done that, though,” Kuroo looked at him wearily. “Oh, that’s besides the point. What’re we talking about today?”

“We were just discussing Noya’s cover songs,” Suga said. “Come on and sit down, will you?”

An idea suddenly popped into Kageyama’s head. “U-Uh, Kuroo, do you mind if I ask you something?” 

Kuroo turned to face Kageyama, one eyebrow raised. “Sure. Go on ahead.”

“Someone just came into the library, and I was wondering if you knew him. He’s around your height, with circular glasses, really round, gold eyes, and hair parted in the middle that’s white with black roots. He’s kind of jumpy,” Kageyama explained Bokuto to him in a whisper, wondering if he could ask about him. 

“Bokuto?” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Yeah, he’s an owl nerd, isn’t he? We met during our first year here. He’s pretty cool. Why were you asking?”

“I don’t actually know,” Kageyama admitted. “Do you know the guy at the circulation desk right now?”

Kuroo turned in Akaashi’s direction, narrowing his eyes. “Yeah, I recognize him. Akaashi, I think, is his name.”

“ _Oh,_ but _Hinata_! Wouldn’t that be _amazing_! We could be _brothers-in-law_! I’ll call him right now and-”

“Oikawa, _please_ no, _please_...” Hinata and Oikawa were in their own conversation, the rest of the table watching in horror. 

“You really shouldn’t have told him,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “He’s gonna have a bunch of stupid requests now.”

“Kenma, quickly, write me a novel about them growing up together. I need it for the wedding,” Oikawa shook poor Kenma by the shoulders as Iwaizumi and Hinata hid his cell phone. 

“Can’t,” Kenma stated. “I’m already working on one. I can only handle one at a time.”

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. “What did I miss, seriously?”

“Hinata told Oikawa that Hinata’s sister’s friends think she’d be cute with Oikawa’s nephew,” Suga blurted out. “That didn’t make any sense, I’m sorry.”

“Kageyama, remember how I was talking to Natsu this morning?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded.

“The boy she was talking about is Oikawa’s nephew. Now Oikawa thinks they’re ‘destined’ and is currently planning their wedding,” explained Hinata. “That’s probably what I get for being friends with a guy majoring in acting, though. A drama queen.”

Oikawa smirked. “ _The_ drama queen.”

It had occurred to Kageyama that he still didn’t know the majors of most of the blog crew, including Hinata. He’d never really asked. 

“Hinata,” he leaned over to ask his roommate, “what are you majoring in?”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Have I really never told you? Hmm, that’s weird. The school probably matched us up as roommates because of it. I’m studying planetary science.”

Kageyama tilted his head, emotions from everywhere rushing into his brain. 

“You’re what?”

“Planetary science. I’m studying planetary science,” repeated Hinata. “Remember how I helped you with your homework a few nights ago? It’s not that weird, is it?”

It still hadn’t sunk in, though.

“Why aren’t you in any of my classes?”

“You’re taking the extragalactic and stellar class, I’m taking the planetary class. They’re at completely different times.” Hinata sighed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess... I guess it completely slipped my mind.”

“Professor Takeda didn’t mention it,” added Kageyama.

“Professor Takeda does things like that,” giggled Suga. 

“So, Kenma,” Kageyama began. “Are you an author?”

Kenma nodded. “Yeah, it’s a weird story, actually. I was writing an essay about my cat in the last year of junior high, and I ended up turning in like thirty pages on how I thought my cat felt during the day when I wasn’t home. I spent most of high school writing a sequel that was actual book length.”

“I fell asleep writing one of the chapters, and Kuroo and I went through as a joke and read it together. It was a whole paragraph that just said ‘oranges’ over and over,” Kenma laughed to himself a bit. 

“He was really sleep deprived that day,” Kuroo added.

“And Kuroo went through and edited the whole page for me. Fixed every little bit.” Kenma looked at his best friend and smiled softly. “He’s majoring in editing now, conveniently enough. It was kind of annoying without someone to laugh at me for my paragraph about oranges for the last year of high school, though. I had to email him stories. Not nearly as fun.”

Kuroo nudged him in the side. “You were fine, Kenma.”

Suga whispered something to Daichi, laughing hysterically afterwards. 

“I swear, Suga, if you made the same comment as you did last week, I will not hesitate to punch you,” Kuroo seethed.

“OTP,” responded Daichi. “That’s what he told me.”

Kuroo stood up quickly— face completely red— marched over to Suga, and grabbed ahold of his shirt collar. 

“We’re not _dating_ , you complete _asshole_ ,” he growled, Suga still laughing at him.

“Only someone with incredibly strong feelings would make such a big deal, though,” Suga smirked. 

“I should say the same thing about you and Daichi, then? It’s about time, isn’t it?” Kuroo returned an evil grin back at Suga. The whole table fell silent.

“I’ve heard that a lot,” Suga said effortlessly. “It doesn’t really bug me.”

“Although, you did try to drunk-kiss me a few weeks ago,” Daichi added. “I will always hold that against you.”

“You _what_?” Kageyama and Hinata asked at the same time, followed with an odd exchanged glance. 

 

Hinata

***

 

From: Suga  (・∀・)

he thought i was drunk omg

 

To: Suga (・∀・)

you weren’t drunk !!!!? suga thats dangerous territory

 

From: Suga (・∀・)

don’t just assume i was drunk u meanie :c 

 

To: Suga (・∀・)

well daichi did kind of say u were drunk so..........

 

“Who are you texting?” Kageyama asked, leaning over towards Hinata. Hinata, in response, jumped and flung his phone, Kuroo instinctively catching it. 

_Please tell me I left passcode lock on, please tell me I left passcode lock on..._

“Oi, Hinata, watch where you chuck your phone, dude,” Kuroo shook his head, handing Hinata back his phone. Suga winked at him.

 

Kageyama

***

About an hour later, the group of friends split up, trickling out of the library little by little, until only Hinata, Suga, Daichi and Kageyama were left. Kageyama couldn’t help but look back at Akaashi, who was still checking out books for people at his station. 

Akaashi’s eyes met his, and the volunteer stood up from the counter and trotted over to where Kageyama stood. 

“I saw you watching that conversation earlier,” he spoke softly. 

Kageyama jumped, hoping he hadn’t been rude. “Oh, gosh, I’m sorry.”

Akaashi lightly waved a hand as if he were dismissing the thought. “No, no, don’t worry about it. It was probably fairly odd to watch, anyways.”

“Do you need any help with anything?” 

“No, I’m alright. Thanks for asking. Actually, I came to ask _you_ a few things, if you don’t mind.” Akaashi looked slightly nervous, still not breaking his unemotional stare, but his body language— drumming his fingers on his thigh, stronger breaths, running his hands through his hair— stated otherwise. 

“Kageyama, I’m going back up, okay? I’ll meet you back at the dorm,” said Hinata from the doorway, waving with Suga and Daichi. Kageyama nodded.

“Your name is Kageyama?” Akaashi asked, grabbing his wrist behind his back. 

Kageyama nodded again. “Yeah, and you’re... Akaashi, right?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Alright, so I wanted to... talk to you about him. Bokuto, the guy that was talking to me earlier, I mean.”

“What about him?”

Akaashi put his chin on the palm of his hand for a second before looking right at Kageyama.

“I can’t stop thinking about him.” He sighed, picking up a book from a nearby table. “And what am I going to do about next Wednesday? Is it a date? Is he just coming back to read more owl books? Ah, damn, I’m just going to read all of the owl books in my spare time.”

Kageyama watched as Akaashi ran to the shelf that he and Bokuto had gone through earlier, plucking off every book about owls in sight. He left them on the counter as a reminder for later.

“He has a cute nose,” Akaashi added. “His walk is nice. Eyes like front porch lights in the early morning. The fact that he wears those big glasses puts me over the edge.” 

After a long pause, Kageyama felt obligated to say something.

“I can’t stop thinking about Hinata,” he breathed, like a whisper, but with more air and even a bit of panic. 

“The... The one with the orange hair, I presume?” Akaashi’s gaze flicked towards the door, where Hinata had said goodbye just minutes before. “He looked at you a lot during your own conversations.”

“Y-You noticed that? How?”  
“I’m a botanist, Kageyama,” Akaashi shook his head. “It’s kind of necessary for me to be observant. Is something bugging you, or are you in a situation like I am?”

“Both,” responded Kageyama without hesitation. “Everything about him interests me... But I’m nervous for him. He can’t sleep, and he won’t tell me why. On my first day, he told me that if I couldn’t sleep, I could stay in my room, and I said the same to him. But... he’s not staying in my room. He’s just blogging about his sleep deprivation, and I got really worried this morning.”

_Akaashi is good to talk to,_ Kageyama noted, _maybe I’ll come back this Wednesday just to talk to him more about this hopeless crush._

_Ah, yes, that’s new._

_Crush._

“It’s probably best if you straight-on tell him that you’re worried,” explained Akaashi, “he seems like the kind of person who would overthink if you tried anything else. Be simple, and show him that you’re worried.”

Kageyama sat back in his chair. Maybe he could talk to Akaashi a little bit more.

 

Hinata

***

“Is Kageyama coming up soon? He’s been down there at the library for a while now, hasn’t he?” Suga stretched his arms out on Hinata’s couch, bonking Daichi in the side of the head jokingly.

“I hope so,” replied Hinata. “Who was that, anyway? The circulation desk guy?”

“He’s a junior, I think. Kenma’s grade. I can’t remember his name, though, I’ll have to ask Kenma or Noya, maybe they’ll know,” Daichi added. “Are you worried, Hinata?”

Hinata’s cheeks flushed a bit pink. “N-No, we just usually walk up together, y’know? It’s a habit of mine.”

Suga pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons, and put it back in his pocket. Daichi was looking at him with narrowed eyes and an unusual smirk.

“What’s that face for?” Suga scratched the back of his neck.

“You weren’t drunk,” Daichi whispered.

_Poor Suga,_ Hinata thought, _he gets out of a lot, but I don’t know how he’s going to pull this one off._

“Is that a guess? Or... did you-”

“You aren’t a very discreet texter, you know,” Daichi smiled, very shyly, yet with more emotion than Hinata had ever seen. 

As if it were signaled somehow, at the same time, the two of them leaned in for a short kiss, a simple touch of lips, hands touching cheeks and forearms. Smiles spread across their faces, gentle laughter escaping them. 

Once again, very synchronized, the two of them looked over at Hinata, who was nodding, hands clasped together.

“Have you been waiting for this to happen?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow at the sophomore. Hinata nodded.

Suga climbed onto Daichi’s lap and and rested his head on the taller boy’s chest. “You’re a good pillow.”

There was a click that came from the door, and Kageyama stepped inside, the faintest remains of a blush on his cheeks from whatever had happened in the library.

_That guy... didn’t... they didn’t... there’s nothing going on between them, right?_

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled. “Lots of owls. So many owls. Probably around twenty owl books-” His eyes widened at Suga sitting in Daichi’s lap. 

“Did I miss something?”

Hinata waved his hand. “Nah, just a first kiss,” he snorted.

Suga winked at him.

Kageyama smiled a bit, shaking his head slowly. 

_His smile..._ Hinata narrowed his eyes. _His smile is so calm and peaceful. I could look at that smile all day._

Kageyama hung his bag up and pulled out his phone, something that Hinata noticed he didn’t do often. Kageyama didn’t really use his phone, and stuck mainly to his laptop. 

_That guy from the library didn’t give Kageyama his number, did he?_

“Are you okay, Hinata? You look a bit pale,” Daichi asked, concern in his voice.

Hinata sighed, falling back into the couch cushions. “I’m fine, yeah, I just... had a bit of a scare. That’s all.”

 

Kageyama

***

 

From: Akaashi

tell me if anything happens. i’ll send you updates too

 

To: Akaashi

got it. good luck 

 

Kageyama read over the messages a few more times before putting his phone back in his room. It’d been around two hours since he’d gotten back to the dorm, Daichi and Suga had left, and Hinata hadn’t talked to him. 

He really wanted to ask Hinata to go on a walk with him, like their normal routine, but he was worried that the orange-haired boy was angry with him. 

“Kageyama,” whispered a voice from behind his door, whom he knew was Hinata’s. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course,” replied Kageyama, wondering why he was quieter, more cautious, what had happened that made him change so much in such a short period of time. 

Hinata stumbled into the room— making his face go red— and sat down next to Kageyama. 

“Do you... maybe... want to go to the park and take a walk? We could grab dinner while we’re out, also, unless you have... other plans,” he mumbled, looking down at his thighs, then back up at Kageyama.

“Of course,” he responded, meeting Hinata’s gaze. “Wait, why would I have plans?” _This can’t be about Akaashi, can it? He doesn’t think that we got together or anything like that, did he? That’d be ridiculous... we literally just met today._

“Don’t worry about it,” Hinata sighed. “Let’s go.” 

 

_It’s gotten a lot colder lately,_ Kageyama thought. By the time Hinata and Kageyama arrived at the park, the sun was already setting, and he was desperately trying to remember what the forecast had been this morning. The streetlight shone faintly, making everything seem to glow, including Hinata. The shops looked so calm in the evening, as opposed to during the daytime, when people flowed in and out, shop owners waving signs and announcements in the windows. 

Passing the store Kuroo worked at, Hinata stopped abruptly, leaning forward to look at a sign in the window. _Closed December 22nd thru 25th._

“It’s closed on your birthday,” Hinata whispered. “Two weeks from today.”

Kageyama’s whole body felt warmer. “How’d you know?”

A strange grin formed on Hinata’s lips. “Sometimes I get bored, and I scroll really far into your blog.”

“You mean...”

“Your birthday selfie from, what, first year of high school?”

“That’s not funny, Hinata,” Kageyama warned, narrowing his eyes.

“Your _hair_ , though! I should set that as my desktop background just to torment you,” teased Hinata.

“I don’t know why I still haven’t deleted that.”

 

From: Akaashi

i can’t believe myself kageyama i have literally read every book in this library on owls that bokuto didn’t check out

 

From: Akaashi

i am still at the library

 

“Who’s still at the library?” Hinata asked.

“How’d you even _read_ that?” Kageyama shouted, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and smacking the back of Hinata’s head.

“I can jump,” he responded stubbornly, “but seriously, were you supposed to meet someone there?”

“No, it wasn’t an invite,” Kageyama sighed. “It’s honestly pretty hard to explain.”

It was silent for a while after that. 

 

They stopped at the same shop they’d visited on Kageyama’s second day with Kenma and Suga, with the pork buns and the cranky guy called ‘Ukai’ who’d now put up a sign in the front of the store that said “Takeda, please leave if you’re not buying anything”. Hinata ordered for Kageyama, who attempted to hide behind the much shorter boy, and Ukai quickly brought out the food for them.

Hinata poked at his food for a moment before finally taking a bite, making odd eye contact with Kageyama that was starting to become uncomfortable. 

“Hinata,” he said subconsciously, not quite knowing what he was going to say next.

“Mm?” Hinata’s gaze met his again, mouth stuffed with pork bun.

“If you can’t sleep, y-you can come to my room,” he stuttered, hoping that he hadn’t made a wrong move by saying that. 

Hinata didn’t say anything, he sat completely still.

“If you’re too embarrassed or scared to ask me, don’t be. I saw your post from really early this morning.”

They both began eating again without another word, and Kageyama thought he might’ve seen Hinata’s eyes water, even just the slightest bit. _I hope he’s okay._

They headed back outside after finishing the meal, and the sun had gone completely down. It was dark, but the stars were visible through the whole campus and the stores around it. But, what Kageyama liked the most, was that it had started to snow. The first snow of the year, December 8th, and it was steady and light. The flakes glistened in the moonlight, landing softly on everything around them.

“It’s snowing,” Hinata whispered. “It’s... It’s _snowing_.”

“I know,” Kageyama replied, “It’s really nice.”

“I’m kind of cold, though, so we should probably walk back pretty quickly, huh?” 

“Y-Yeah, okay, that’s fine.”

 

From: Akaashi

he passed me in the hallway and completely stopped walking what does this mean help me 

 

Upon entering the dorm, Kageyama dove into his bed, wrapping himself with blankets and thinking of ways to comfort Hinata somehow. 

 

Hinata

***

 

_I can’t sleep._

_It’s too quiet._

_It’s too dark._

_It’s too... lonely._

For what he thought might have been the fortieth time in the last minute, Hinata twisted and shuffled around under the blankets. 

He threw the covers off of himself, stumbling to his closet and pulling on his red pajama pants over his boxers, the walked down the short hallway to go sit on the couch. But...

“Kageyama, is that you?”

No response.

“Kageyama?”

The form sitting on his couch shook a bit, that met Hinata’s gaze.

“A-Ah, I’m sorry, yeah, it’s me, I fell asleep...” Kageyama looked down, then back up at Hinata with a barely visible, weak smile. “I was waiting for you. I made popcorn from the midnight snack shelf, and there’s a movie ready to go.”

“Kageyama...” Hinata walked towards his roommate, sitting down on the couch next to him. Kageyama wrapped the blanket around the two of them. 

He watched as Kageyama hit the “play” button, and the DVD player began to whirr as the screen loaded the movie. _Harry Potter,_ Hinata thought, _what a nerd._

_These are my movies. Never mind._

He liked how the screen glowed, how it faintly lit the side of Kageyama’s face, how he looked so precious, so calm...

“Hinata,” whispered Kageyama. “The guy from the circulation desk in the library-”

“Ugh,” groaned Hinata.

“W-Wait, he’s really cool, actually.” He blinked a few times, looking nervously at his roommate. “But I think you’ve got the wrong idea. He came to talk to me about a guy that he likes. I just happened to watch the whole conversation between the two of them, so he wanted to ask my advice.”

_So that’s what happened,_ Hinata thought. _Thank goodness._

And... Immediately fell asleep.

 

He woke up the next morning to sunlight hitting through the curtains, which was a really pleasant sight.

_I don’t have curtains._

_Wait..._

_I’m in Kageyama’s room?_

He turned his body about 180 degrees, now able to see Kageyama, who had picked him up, and carried him into his own room. 

Kageyama stirred, eyelids fluttering as he became conscious once again.

“Good morning,” he whispered, half groaning through his morning voice.

“Good morning, Kageyama,” Hinata whispered back. 

Kageyama hoisted himself up, shaking his head slightly, and Hinata nearly gasped at the beauty that was his roommate. _Bed head,_ Hinata giggled to himself. _It’s cuter than anything I’ve ever seen before._

“What?” Kageyama was narrowing his eyes at him. Maybe he noticed Hinata’s staring. Oops.

“Nothing,” Hinata pouted his lower lip. “Come on, we’ve got to get to class.”

 

Kageyama

***

 

The second they stepped into the dorm after classes were over, Kageyama and Hinata darted for the bathroom, fighting over who would get to change into pajamas first, despite it only being five-thirty. Kageyama, with a lot of begging, managed to take the bathroom, pulling on sweatpants and a white tee shirt. 

A loud thump from the outside of the door and a chain of swears told Kageyama that Hinata had done something stupid, most likely dropping something. He opened the door and peeked outside to see if Hinata was in his line of view.

He was. 

Right in the middle of the hallway, Hinata lie face-down, his pajama pants loose around his ankles, his entire boxer shorts showing, and his shirt over his arms, but not quite... _on_. Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh.

“How... How did you even manage to do that?” 

Hinata groaned, rolling over halfway. “I was trying to put my shirt on, but I forgot that I hadn’t put my pants on yet.”

“So...”

“I tripped, Kageyama. I tripped on my pants. Stop laughing, you turd,” hissed Hinata, starting to laugh with him. He helped Hinata up, assisting him with pulling the remainder of his shirt over his head, but just raising an eyebrow as his roommate awkwardly pulled his pajama pants up, walking into Kageyama’s room without second thought.

“So... does this mean you’re sleeping in my room again?”

Hinata tilted his head, already sitting on Kageyama’s bed. “Yeah, I mean, if you don’t want me to, that’s-”

Kageyama waved his hands. “No, no, it’s fine, you were just so confident, that’s all.”

 

To: Akaashi

we slept together

 

From: Akaashi

you win

 

To: Akaashi

noNO NOT LIKE THAT but yes. i win

 

From: Akaashi

lmao nice job

 

“I’m so glad we don’t have any homework,” Hinata sighed as Kageyama sat down next to him. “It’s a miracle.”

“You bet,” agreed Kageyama, looking out the window. “Holy crap, it’s really dark in here.” The sun had gone down, and the dorm had started to look like it did in the depths of nighttime. Faint glows of the hallway light reflected in Hinata’s eyes, the seemingly bland brown color becoming more beautiful of a shade than Kageyama had ever seen. He practically melted when Hinata ran a hand through his hair, pulling scarlet bangs out of his eyes. 

“Is it safe to say that I’m ready to fall asleep?” Hinata stretched his arms out behind him, yawning quietly. Kageyama nodded, pulling his blankets over his head, Hinata giggling at him in the background. 

Underneath his blanket tent, Hinata poked his head in, eyes wide and glittering, a new smile— one Kageyama had never seen— that made him look like he ruled the world. Hinata was truly magnificent. 

It reminded him of the previous night, how Hinata had so peacefully fallen asleep in his arms, how he had probably forgotten about that already...

 

_“Oi, you’ve fallen asleep already?” Kageyama whispered into his roommate’s hair, closing his eyes for a brief moment. The background noise, the movie he’d planned on watching with Hinata, seemed softer now, more subtle, in a relaxing way. The room smelled of popcorn, just reminding Kageyama of all of his nights in high school he spent alone in his room, with a bowl of popcorn and an old movie to calm him down. He much preferred when Hinata was here with him._

_“We should go to the library together on Wednesday. I want to see if Akaashi and Bokuto get together, hmm?” He kept his nose pressed against the top of Hinata’s head, and he could smell his shampoo, somehow representing Hinata accurately. Citrus shampoo, he guessed._

_He finished watching the movie in silence, holding Hinata close to him, desperately wanting to know of how Hinata felt, but respecting his decision to remain silent as well. Maybe it just took more time._

 

“You space out a lot, Kageyama,” Hinata chuckled, nudging Kageyama playfully. 

“Yeah, well, I can’t always help it when...” his voice trailed off, and he was unsure of where he had planned for that sentence to go. 

“When... what?”

“I dunno,” Kageyama sat backwards, pulling Hinata and the heavy blanket down with him, a neutral expression on his face despite his emotions running wild. 

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said, after a few seconds of silence.

“Hm?”

“You carried me back to your room last night, when you could’ve just left me on the couch. Why?”

Kageyama had to think of a way to phrase the sentence without hinting too much at the actual reason, but he decided that lying would be a bad option as well.

“Well, I was worried you might wake up in the middle of the night, and I didn’t really like that thought. You wake up from nightmares a lot, and it scares me.”

They were silent once more, Hinata now the one who looked more in thought, more spaced out, more... incredible.

“Did you mention anything about the library yesterday?” Hinata sighed. “Like, not what happened at the library yesterday, but like... going to the library? I feel like I remember a conversation, but there’s no context... just a really warm feeling, I don’t know.” He rolled over, face-down on Kageyama’s bed. 

“Yeah, I did,” Kageyama replied. “I wanted to know if we could go to the library on Wednesday at two-o-clock. You don’t have any classes then, right?”

“I’m free, yeah.”

Both of them, in sync, began to laugh— which gave Kageyama chills from head to toe— but he didn’t argue. He loved Hinata’s laugh, and could listen to it all day. 

They settled down slowly, resting their heads on feather pillows, softly cushioning their dreaming heads. Hinata’s hands managed to grasp Kageyama’s arm and hold on, making Kageyama heat up a bit, but he quickly fell asleep as well. 

 

Hinata

***

 

Hinata’s eyes flickered open at sunlight hitting the glass of Kageyama’s bedroom window, and it— once again— occurred to Hinata that he had slept in Kageyama’s room. His hands were still tightly clasped around Kageyama’s arm, facing his roommate in slumber. It bugged him that he couldn’t remember his dream— usually he could clearly recall them— but this time, it was fuzzy.

He cautiously stepped over Kageyama, lightly running his hands through Kageyama’s hair before exiting the room, smiling softly to himself. There was never a time when Kageyama wasn’t extraordinarily attractive. 

He made himself a sloppy bowl of cereal, pouring the milk in at uneven intervals, splashing out of the bowl in little droplets. Hinata’s gaze flickered to the microwave, which had a clock on it, reading that it was only seven-thirty. _Fourteen hours of sleep,_ Hinata thought to himself, extremely satisfied. _It’s been, what, two years since I’ve gotten that much sleep?_

_Maybe it’s Kageyama._

 

From: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

ah yes hello its like 4:30am im sorry i just had to send this to you

<tsukki m godw w w what.png>

 

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at the text. Yamaguchi, at four in the morning, had sent him a picture of sleeping Tsukishima, who was upside down in the bed, hanging off of the side. 

 

To: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

did u help him back up

 

From: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

yeah lmao i didnt want all of the blood to rush to his head

 

From: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

btw how’s kageyama

 

To: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

i just woke up from the other side of his bed

 

To: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

we crashed as soon as we got back from classes yesterday it was actually p fun

 

From: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

!!!!!!! u guys r so cute please date already damn it

 

From: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

tsukki’s calling me from the other room this cant be good i will text u again later

 

To: Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

rip yamaguchi 2k15

 

Hinata pressed his phone to his lips, breathing inwards. _Yamaguchi said that we should date._

“Hinata? Are you up yet?” Kageyama’s voice was soft due to the distance between them. “You’re making cereal, aren’t you.”

“Yeah, I’m up,” Hinata chuckled, walking with his bowl of cereal over to Kageyama’s doorway. “Do you need anything?”

Kageyama shook his head, his unbrushed hair looking so extremely cute to Hinata, and responded with a simple:

“No, I was just wondering if you slept okay last night.”

Hinata smiled, taking a bite of cereal. “Yes, I did.”

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao @ daichi and suga totally making hinata third wheel amirite  
> finally some canon ships in this fanfic  
> ok but how was it
> 
> p.s. prepare for chapter four its really really filled with romantic tension between kags and hinata and involves a lot of support from akaashi, kenma, yamaguchi, iwaizumi, and oikawa   
> its gonna be good  
> holy shit i cant wait to post chapter four
> 
> tumblr || fortyfiveangrycats, nekomoms


	4. a rush of blood to the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings truly suck, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres so much crying in this chapter tbh
> 
> also holy crap im sorry for not posting a chapter for a month + one week AAAH

Chapter Four

a rush of blood to the head

Kageyama

***

 

Upon waking for the third time next to Hinata, it dawned on Kageyama that it was Wednesday, and that Akaashi and Bokuto would be at the library today, and that he’d asked Hinata to go with him. 

This time, he woke up first, and this time, he slept in Hinata’s room. He found Hinata’s room somewhat calming, despite how much brighter it was than his own in comparison. The red walls were elegant in their own way, and the carpet was a pure white, unnaturally clean-looking. He’d even tidied the small space before Kageyama shared it with him, and that made Kageyama feel warm inside. 

“Good morning,” he whispered to Hinata, softly touching his shoulder as a gentle greeting. A faint, yet noticeable smile tugged at Hinata’s lips, and he sat up eagerly, ready to start the day.

Classes were slow, like they usually were, but they felt even more drawn out due to the fact that Kageyama knew he would be meeting up with Hinata later at the library. 

 

To: Akaashi

do you mind if i show up with hinata at the library because i’m honestly really interested in how this is going to go

 

From: Akaashi

oh yeah thats fine

 

He spent his lunch break planning out what kind of conversations he would make with Hinata, but eventually gave up after remembering that Hinata was the unpredictable sort. He didn’t really mind. 

On the way to the library from his last class, Kageyama ran into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. He hadn’t talked to Tsukishima much since his arrival, so their conversations were always awkward. He thanked the universe silently for Yamaguchi being present. 

“Kageyama,” Yamaguchi began, “Are you going to the library? There’s no meet-up today, though.”

Kageyama shrugged. “I’m going with Hinata,” he said. “And... another friend of mine, too. Yeah.”

Tsukishima looked like he was stifling laughter, and Yamaguchi elbowed him in the side. 

“Where’re you guys going?” Kageyama asked.

“We’re going to a cooking class,” Yamaguchi answered. “Both of us managed a free block, so we filled it with something neither of us had any experience in. It’s a really nice class. We’re supposed to be making some sort of tart today.”

Yamaguchi leaned in towards Kageyama. “Luckily we’re not using the stovetop today. Tsukki keeps burning things.”

Kageyama laughed a bit, and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. 

The library entrance was near, so they departed from each other, and Kageyama was shocked to see that Hinata had already shown up, and was talking to Kenma. Kenma, on the other hand, was looking very rushed and was quickly checking out books with Akaashi, and ran past Kageyama with the pile in hand.

“I have to get these to the dorm and locked up before Kuroo sees’m!” He screamed, flinging the door open.

Kageyama and Hinata both stood silent.

“He’s never moved that quickly in his life, I can assure you that,” Hinata said. “But he was telling me that he’s doing research for... something... and he’s got to hide the books in his room before Kuroo gets home. I have no idea why.”

Hinata turned to Akaashi, who had been checking the books out, and saw that he was wide-eyed, much like Kageyama and Hinata. 

“Kuroo’s gonna have a surprise coming for him, whoever the hell he is,” Akaashi muttered. “Looks like Kenma’s got big plans.”

Although Kageyama was confused, he didn’t question it, and sat down with Hinata at one of the tables. 

“Kenma was checking out a lot of books,” Hinata began, “and all of them were on ‘How to Confess to Your Best Friend’ and stuff like that.”

Kageyama felt his jaw loosen. “You mean...?”

Hinata shrugged his shoulders. “There’s a chance that they’ll be _together_ next time we see them.”

Kageyama’s gaze flicked to Akaashi, who was pacing— quite frantically, too— pulling things off of shelves and out of a bag of his behind the counter. He eventually sat down, in defeat, giving an ‘oh well’ expression to Kageyama and Hinata. _Is he worried that Bokuto’s not going to show up?_

He narrowed his eyes, looking more closely at Akaashi. He had on a sweater similar to the one he was wearing the day Kageyama met him— solid color— but it was light blue, and he wore a collared shirt underneath, a bowtie tucked in place. His sleeves were neatly buttoned and it seemed that he had even styled his hair differently. 

Akaashi walked over to Kageyama quickly, sitting down on the table surface, holding his palms up to the sides of his head, sighing.

“Kageyama,” he sighed again, looking utterly lost. “I think I took this a bit too far.”

“How so?”

“I don’t even know if this is a date or a friend thing, and here I am, doing my hair, putting on _tie_ , dammit, I almost bought lunch for him. Oh, and, I drew him some owls. Not to mention, I pulled all of the owl books from the shelf in advance,” he looked down at his hands, then put them up to his forehead, running his fingers messily through his hair. 

“What if he forgot about me?” Kageyama could tell by his tone of voice that Akaashi was starting to cry, and Kageyama had no experience with comforting crying people. But, he tried.

Akaashi looked back at Kageyama, tears clearly welling up in his eyes, biting his lip ever so slightly.

“I’ve never gone on a date before,” Kageyama began, “because everyone seems to avoid me. They think I’m too scary when they look at me. How could Bokuto have forgotten you, though? I saw the way he lit up when he talked to you. It’s like he’d found his match of destiny.”

Akaashi nodded, but broke eye contact again, staring off at the front door to the library. “But what if he did?”

Kageyama didn’t even need to say anything else. There was a short pause, complete silence, followed by a chirp coming from the direction of the door. A very recognizable figure peeked in, with obnoxious white and black hair, glasses that were perfectly circular, he was wearing suspenders this time, and he had a brown bag in each hand. 

Kageyama looked at Akaashi, whose eyes widened immediately.

“Bokuto,” he whispered. 

Akaashi leapt off of the table, running towards Bokuto at full throttle, but stopping just before anything else could happen. Bokuto, on the other hand, dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Akaashi, holding him like they’d known each other their whole lives.

Kageyama grabbed a few books off of a shelf and handed them to Hinata, pointing out the ones he thought Hinata might like. Hinata smiled, taking the books, glancing over at Bokuto and Akaashi and winking. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Akaashi sniffed. He took a step back, brushing off his shirt, a nervous expression on his face. “It’s... It’s just that, I’ve never gone on a date, if that’s what this is, I mean, this could be a friends thing, too, but...”

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto smiled at him, pulling him over to the circulation desk. “I mean, I went a bit overboard, too, if that’s what you mean.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes in confusion, but Kageyama realized at the same time he did that not only did Bokuto look at lot more dorky than last time they’d seen him, but he’d changed his hairstyle, keeping it down versus the owl-resembling spike he had before. Bokuto dropped to the ground where his bags were and started rummaging through, pulling out a few things wrapped in foil. 

“There’s a place down the street that I always go to for lunch, and I was too scared to ask you if you wanted to go with me, so I just bought you what my regular is, because it’s pretty plain. That’s why I’m so late, jeez, I’m sorry, I’m a mess...”

Akaashi unwrapped the foil to reveal a sandwich, which, from the distance, Kageyama perceived to be sliced meat with a sauce on it.

“It’s a barbecued beef sandwich, but I wanted to try the new karashi mustard sauce they make, and it’s really good, so I bought you one too. I hope that’s okay,” Bokuto rubbed his hands together in anticipation of Akaashi’s response.

Akaashi did not hesitate to take a bite out of the sandwich, earning a wide smile from Bokuto.

“Holy shit, you have no idea how much I love karashi mustard sauce,” Akaashi said, taking another bite.

Kageyama took note of how often Hinata looked over at them for the next few minutes, how he would slowly inch closer to Kageyama, how much more delicate he seemed. It concerned Kageyama to an extent, so he tried making conversation with Hinata about the books, but it seemed like Hinata was twice as spaced out as usual.

Hinata

***

 

To: Kenma ㅇㅅㅇ and Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

ive got a good idea

 

To: Kenma ㅇㅅㅇ and Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

it involves a lot of screaming

 

To: Kenma ㅇㅅㅇ and Yamaguchi (=｀ω´=)

lets do it

 

Hinata put his phone back in his bag, leaning back in the library chair. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were still talking, although, Hinata wasn’t necessarily surprised.

He contemplated reaching out to hold Kageyama’s hand. He voted against it.

 

It had only been twenty minutes since Hinata sat down in the dorm when Kenma and Yamaguchi showed up at the door with their bags and nervous expressions on their faces. Hinata shrugged his shoulders, pretending like he didn’t know what he was doing, and shouted a shaky goodbye to Kageyama, who was in the bathroom. Kageyama doesn’t answer, so Hinata gestures Kenma and Yamaguchi out the door, and the three boys quickly run down the hallway. 

“So... what are we actually doing, Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked as they pushed open the door to outside.

Hinata was silent for a moment, but quickly developed an answer.

“Do you remember last year when Suga told us about how he dealt with his crush on Daichi? With all of the crazy shit he did?”

Yamaguchi and Kenma’s eyes both went wide, and Kenma’s expression turned into a flat-out scowl. 

“Hinata, I will actually kill you,” he seethed, “if you make me ride a roller coaster.”

Hinata kept walking ahead, approaching the parking garage. He checked to make sure his friends were still close behind, and ran up to the elevator, punching the button and waiting for the clanking sound of the elevator lowering down to their level.

They took the elevator up three levels, Hinata’s head bobbing along as the elevator pinged at each floor, waiting for the signal to get off. Kenma was still trembling. 

The three of them ran to Hinata’s car, searching frantically for it— although, it wasn’t hard, considering it was bright orange— and all of them piled into the car, Hinata taking off as soon as he got the chance. 

By the time they made it anywhere, the sun had begun to set, vibrant colors flooding into the skies, light conversation made between them. It felt strange, Hinata thought, this idea of his, that he hadn’t told Yamaguchi or Kenma even the slightest of details, yet they still agreed to go along with the plan. 

“Hinata,” Kenma groaned. “Seriously?”

Hinata looked out the window of his car at the scenery in front of him, an amusement park— which, personally, Hinata liked— although Kenma and Yamaguchi loathed it, with fears of roller coasters and heights combined, it wasn’t considerably “fun” to them. He watched as they stepped out of the car, shaky hands clutching the handle of the door, paled expressions. 

“Wait, hear me out before you say anything, please,” Hinata began. 

“Do we have to ride any roller coasters?” Yamaguchi grabbed Kenma’s shoulder and shook it. 

“Only if you want to,” Hinata shrugged, “but I’d suggest trying. Suga told me that he took a video of himself on the roller coaster, and he’d shout all kinds of stuff about how he was feeling and all of that shit. He showed them to Daichi the other day, apparently.”

The silence was awkward between them for a few moments, but the three of them headed into the amusement park, which not many people were visiting at the moment (thank goodness). Kenma kept a tighter grip on his bag, Yamaguchi stressfully rubbing his hands together, and Hinata wondered if he’d made the right decision.

They chose a smaller coaster first, with only a few hills and sharp turns, as opposed to some of the others, with loops and massive drops that would leave anyone breathless. The ride manager nodded subtly as Hinata handed him the cash they would need to enter the ride, and sadly enough, he had to check that he was tall enough to ride, which made Yamaguchi laugh. He pursed his lips, boarding the ride, pulling out his phone and turning the camera setting on. He squeezed Kenma’s wrist, still tense and stressed, and Kenma helped Yamaguchi get situated. He looked nervously at their bags, lying at the base of the ride, behind the gate, then back towards Hinata and Kenma, an uncertain glare at the two of them.

There was no one else on the ride, much to Hinata’s relief, for he knew that there could be potentially embarrassing things shouted on the ride. It started abruptly, making Kenma squeal, and Hinata pressed the “record” button on his phone. 

It was cold, Hinata concluded. Absolutely freezing. The wind felt more like icicles skewering them as the three boys traveled through the air on the coaster. Yamaguchi was already full-out shrieking, and Kenma had his eyes closed, but Hinata, however, had his arms up in the air and was having a blast. He loved roller coasters.

“If i die tonight,” Yamaguchi shouted, “tell Tsukishima I love him, y’know?”

“Of course,” Hinata replied, coughing afterwards as a gust of wind dried out his throat. The chilly December evening was truly piercing their skin. 

 

Kageyama

***

“Yeah, I don’t know, either,” Kuroo’s voice answered over the phone. “I haven’t seen Kenma since he showed up at the dorm, screamed something at me, and left again.”

Kageyama sighed. “He didn’t say where he was going?”

“He never tells me any of that. Mainly because he’d got a routine and I always know what he’s doing at certain times, but he left at a non-routine time, and he’s not answering any of my calls or texts.”

“Same with Hinata,” Kageyama groaned. “I’ve already called Suga and Nishinoya, and neither of them know where Hinata is.”

“Well, if they’re both missing, there’s a probable chance that they’re together, whatever the hell they’re doing,” Kuroo muttered. “Maybe Yamaguchi’s with them? Do you mind if I call Tsukishima for a second?”

“Go ahead,” Kageyama replied, “thank you, Kuroo.” 

Upon hearing the click of the phone line, he slumped back into the couch, dialing the one number he never planned on dialing for advice, the number he almost swore to himself never to call. He almost gives up, almost hopes that it’ll go to voicemail, when-

“Tobio-chan?”

“...Tobio-chan? You didn’t butt-dial me, did you?”

Kageyama sighed. “Oikawa-san, I need your help.”

“I’ll be over in three minutes.”

Click.

Kageyama groaned out loud once again, rolling onto his stomach. He hadn’t planned on calling Oikawa, definitely hadn’t planned on inviting him over, and wondered what sort of horrible plan he had to deal with Kageyama’s problems. _Maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea I’ve ever had,_ Kageyama thought.

Oikawa arrived in exactly three minutes— Kageyama was so bored, he counted—holding a bag and wearing a sweater too dreadful for Kageyama to even begin to understand, too many colors, too many patterns.

“Alright, I like to be a fun kind of guy,” Oikawa began, “but when it comes to advice, I don’t kid around, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief, earning an obnoxious gasp from Oikawa. 

“In all honesty, though, why did you call me?”

Kageyama didn’t actually know how to respond.

“Hinata’s not home, and I called Kuroo, Suga, and Nishinoya already.”

His phone buzzed again.

 

From: Kuroo

yeah yamaguchi’s gone too and tsukishima’s kinda pissy rn dont call him under any circumstance

 

To: Kuroo

i wasn’t planning on it

 

Oikawa crossed his arms and frowned at Kageyama. “Kageyama, don’t call me over if you’re just going to play on your phone the whole time.”

Kageyama’s face flushed. “I was just responding to a text from Kuroo. He says that Yamaguchi isn’t in Tsukishima’s dorm.”

“Is he, like, _gone_? Hinata, I mean, do you know where he is?”

“I’ve got no clue,” Kageyama sighed, “and neither does Tsukishima, or Kuroo, or Nishinoya, or Suga. And I’m... I’m worried.”

Oikawa lies back into the couch and purses his lips, deep in thought, and Kageyama can’t help but notice how in the faint lighting of the dorm, Oikawa’s skin glimmers ever so subtly. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, as to brace himself for what he would say next.

“You’re in love with him,” he says, a breathy whisper, and Kageyama’s heart tightens. 

“No,” he responds, a bit too quickly, followed by “well... sort of, yeah.”

Oikawa just laughed, shaking his head, and Kageyama could see that there are a million things going through his brain, and that maybe it was a good idea to call him after all. _Maybe he knows how I feel,_ Kageyama hopes. _Maybe._

“It sucks, doesn’t it,” Oikawa said, his eyes beginning to water, “Being in love with your best friend?”

Kageyama nodded, because _holy shit, yeah,_ it _does_ , and he can see Oikawa’s cheeks getting redder and his eyes starting to get puffy as he chokes back a sob, clutching to the fabric of the couch. He put one palm to his forehead, looking at Kageyama with the most sorrow-filled expression he’d ever seen.

“I’m in love with my best friend, too,” he begins to explain. “Iwaizumi is the source of my being, the thing that keeps me going.”

He pauses, taking a moment to prepare his words.

“All I want is for him to be happy, I truly do, but...” His voice trails off. “But I am selfish, Kageyama. I’m horrible, I can’t even look at him with other people without wanting to keep him all to myself. I’m possessive, and I just want to be able to kiss him goodnight and sleep next to him and wake up next to him and...”

“It’s really all I want at this point,” he concludes, “he makes me happy. He’s truly what makes me happy. Everyone assumes I want a girlfriend, a fellow acting student or model, but I really don’t care anymore. But as selfish as I am, I can’t bring myself to tell him, and for that, I’m a coward.”

Kageyama understands, at this point. He’s never gotten along extraordinarily well with Oikawa, but he’s tearing up, too— the two of them, alone, hopelessly in love with their best friends, crying over how ridiculous they are— it’s something Kageyama would never have expected from either of them.

But he tells Oikawa everything, he explains everything he loves about Hinata, he pours his heart out in words, telling Oikawa about how he carried Hinata to his room, how he so desperately wants to hold his small, fragile hands...

The two of them sit on the couch, crying, for hours. The time passes before their eyes, phones ringing every few minutes with worried calls from each of their friends— Iwaizumi’s eleven missed calls for Oikawa, especially— and they put in a movie to watch, one Oikawa had brought, a romantic comedy, and they laugh and cry some more, relating to the movie with some stupid comment every few minutes.

Oikawa leaves at eight-thirty, and Kageyama doesn’t even bother moving from the couch. He likes the dim light, alone in the dorm, some time for him to think about everything he told Oikawa, everything Oikawa told him. It’s quite a miracle, he thinks.

Hinata gets back at eleven, and Kageyama’s still on the couch, his eyes have dark circles underneath, and Hinata looks just as bad. His hair’s a mess, more than usual, there’s a pink scratch on his cheek, and he looks as though he’s been crying. 

“Holy shit,” Kageyama begins, “are you okay?”

“I barely have a voice anymore,” Hinata rasped, “Yamaguchi and Kenma and I went to the amusement park.”

“And you didn’t tell me where you were going? You said nothing at all.”

“I said goodbye.”

“I didn’t hear it.”

Hinata groaned, walking over to Kageyama and sitting down next to him on the couch, leaning his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama felt heat rise in his face, and he smiled weakly, still recovering from his hangout with Oikawa.

“What the hell happened to you, though?” Hinata asked. 

“Oikawa,” was all he said, and that was all Hinata needed too, apparently. 

“He told you about Iwaizumi, didn’t he,” Hinata guessed blindly. “He’s got a massive crush on him, y’know?”

Kageyama gaped at him. “Y-Yeah, he did.”

He closed his eyes, leaning against Hinata. 

_I’m hopeless,_ he thinks, drifting away into a heavy sleep. 

 

He wakes up with his arms around Hinata, Hinata’s hands in his hair and around his waist, and he wonders what sort of dreams they both had to get them here.

Kageyama pressed his nose to Hinata’s forehead as he stands up to go make coffee, and smaller hands tug at his shirt, begging him to stay. He chuckles to himself, knowing all too well that it would ruin him so much more if he did. 

“Good morning,” he whispers. It really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll go through those amusement park videos someday
> 
> also,,, actual bloggie plot should show up soon??? holy crap
> 
> merry christmas (if u celebrate) and happy holidays !!!
> 
> tumblr || fortyfiveangrycats / nekomoms


	5. sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's real. It's really really real. -Kageyama Tobio 2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter omg but ur gonna likey i promise

Hinata

***

 

_It’s become a habit,_ Hinata thought, _waking up in Kageyama’s arms._

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his own bed, Kageyama at his side, draped around him. He pulled his phone off of his nightstand and checked it, and was hit with the horrible feeling that he was missing something— which was common for him— but proceeded to get out of bed and start his morning routine. 

From the bathroom, Hinata could hear Kageyama’s faint snoring, and he smiled to himself as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. 

It had been about two weeks since Hinata had gone on the adrenaline run with Kenma and Yamaguchi, and Hinata was contemplating whether or not he would show Kageyama the film he took while on the roller coasters, hoping Kageyama would react well. It wasn’t easy confessing to your best friend, especially when you lived in the same dorm as them. He couldn’t risk making it awkward between them.

He passed the fridge on the way to make coffee, where the calendar was hung by a magnet with Suga’s phone number scribbled down on it. Hinata lowered down to the height of the calendar (which wasn’t hard) and narrowed his eyes, finding the date on it, gasping— quite obnoxiously— and tightening his grip on his coffee cup.

_Holy shit,_ he thought, _it’s Kageyama’s birthday._

 

To: Suga (・∀・)

suga how fast can you bake cookies

 

From: Suga (・∀・)

theyll be ready in like six minutes

 

To: Suga (・∀・)

WHAT TEMPERATURE DO YOU SET THE OVEN TO GET COOKIES COMPLETELY BAKED IN SIX MINUTES

 

_What should I do, what should I do,_ Hinata thought, _I didn’t quite forget, I’ve been planning something for a while, but I didn’t realize his birthday was so soon...!_

Hinata peered into his bedroom, where Kageyama now lay on his stomach, arms out to his sides. 

“Hey, you little shit, happy birthday,” Hinata half-shouted, making Kageyama jump. “As much as I want to celebrate with you right now, you’ve got class really soon, so get your ass out of bed!” Kageyama turned bright red, and Hinata laughed at him. It was kind of interesting, seeing Kageyama blushing as hard as he did.

 

He’d paced around his room a few hundred times before pulling his laptop out, plugging his phone in, and downloading the footage from the amusement park. He drummed his fingers along the edge of the keyboard, a short one-two-three pattern, over and over, as he waited for the videos to load. 

_Yes,_ he thought, _I’m going to tell Kageyama today._

 

 

Kageyama

***

“Hinata,” he whispered, a few hours later, looking up at his roommate, who had pulled the laptop over to him and gave Kageyama an excited look. “What’s with the face?”

“I have something I need to show you,” he said, flipping open the top screen and quickly jabbing the keys to his password, clicking on a little file in the upper corner of his screen with the name “birthday.mov,” much to Kageyama’s surprise. 

“It’s from the night that Yamaguchi and Kenma and I went out to the amusement park. We took videos. This is what happened, and I want you to see,” he bounced on the bed, pressing the play button.

 

_“Oi, Hinata, it’s starting,”_ said a voice that Kageyama knew to be Yamaguchi’s. _“Hinata, holy shit, it’s going really fast.”_

Hinata’s camerawork was shaky, and it was dark, with the exception of the lights on the roller coaster they had boarded. 

_“If we die, Hinata, I’m gonna-”_ Kenma’s voice was cut off by shrieks from the three of them in unison. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, wondering why Hinata was showing this to him now, until—

The clip cut off, replaced with another one, from a different ride. The track looked a lot higher, and Kageyama could tell that they were at the top of the coaster, waiting for the drop.

_“Kageyama, if you ever see this, holy shit—”_ Hinata’s phone shook a bit, and the whole image seemed to pan down at the coaster plummeting down into the tunnel below. 

_“IF YOU EVER SEE THIS, KAGEYAMA,”_ he began, over shrieks from Kenma and Yamaguchi, _“I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND I REALLY HOPE I LIVE TO SEE THE DAY YOU WATCH THIS!”_

_“Also, Tsukishima, you’re an asshole,”_ he panted, catching his breath from the fall.

There were a few more clips— a lot more, he soon realized— but Kageyama didn’t care. He looked at Hinata, who eagerly looked back and forth from the screen to him, and he felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks. Hinata’s eyes widened, and at the same time, they moved a bit closer.

“You... You love me?” Kageyama’s cheeks were probably redder than the shirt Hinata was wearing, his favorite pajama shirt. 

He half-expected Hinata to verbally respond, but he preferred the reality instead. 

His roommate— his beautiful sunshine, like a blooming flower— Hinata Shouyou, was actually, actually kissing him. Kageyama almost gasped, but he distracted himself with the feeling of his best friend’s lips on his, soft, and with more care than he’d ever thought Hinata could put into something. Hinata’s hands found Kageyama’s thighs, and Kageyama’s hands found Hinata’s hair, and there were tears and kisses and little giggles that were precious to them both until the sun said goodnight, and so did they, falling asleep in each other’s arms once again. 

_It’s real,_ Kageyama thought, _it’s really, really real._

_And I’m in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY HOLY HELL
> 
> there will most likely be only one or two more chapters !!! thank u for keeping up i lov u all
> 
> also I dunno where the fuck the cookies went major plothole right there sorry folks maybe they'll show up next chapter lmao
> 
> tumblr || fortyfiveangrycats / wakasatori / nekomoms


	6. parachutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a haze of stormy haze, i'll be round, i'll be loving you always, always.  
> here I am and I take my time, here I am and I'll wait in line always, always.
> 
>  
> 
> parachutes — coldplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important pre-reading:
> 
> -there's a lot of POV change in this chapter and none of it is kageyama or hinata until the very end  
> -there's a lot of vague implication that things happen (there's a bit of implied sexual content in this chapter but it's so brief honestly)  
> -everyone is a dork  
> -you know this chapter's important because it's the name of the fic :^)  
> -we're coming to a close for this fic!!  
> -this is like 10000% fluff its disgusting  
> -have fun,, thank u for reading,,,, i love you

yamaguchi

***

 

_Three months later_

 

Yamaguchi ran his fingers along the cases of CDs in the drawer of the table beside his bed, reading the fine print on the sides, looking for a specific song. 

His hand stopped at a black case, which he pulled out and rested on his bed, taking a picture of it with his phone.

 

To: Nishinoya-san

do you think you could do a cover of a song for me? i have a request

 

He tapped his fingers gently against his bed pillows, waiting for a reply.

 

From: Nishinoya-san

yeah, sure!!! what song

 

To: Nishinoya-san

<attached.img> number seven on this album, if possible

 

From: Nishinoya-san

got it!!!! i’ll call asahi rn

 

To: Nishinoya-san

thank you so much

 

To: Nishinoya-san

its for a friend

 

To: Nishinoya-san

a really good one

 

To: Nishinoya-san

you can post this on your tumblr if you want

 

Tsukishima

***

 

_This reminded me of you. Just thought you should know._

Those words echoed in Tsukishima’s mind as he picked up the CD resting on the table, a blank case with a blank CD, with the exception of one song— just one, forty-six second song— and he peeled off the sticky note labelled “for Tsukishima”, putting it on the kitchen table.

“Yamaguchi,” he whispered, as if he was starting a conversation. Yamaguchi wasn’t home. He’d left as soon as he handed Tsukishima the CD. “What is this going to be?”

He pulled his laptop over from the other room, placing the CD in the CD player, loading the song. 

_Parachutes— Coldplay— Cover by Nishinoya Yuu & Azumane Asahi— Duration: 0:46_

He sighed, pressing the “play” button, and faint guitar strums were audible in the first few seconds. 

“Tadashi,” he covered his mouth, and after a few moments, Tsukishima realized that for the first time in many years, he was crying. 

_“Tadashi,”_ he repeated, rubbing his eyes. “You are ridiculous.”

He searched for his phone in his pocket, quickly dialing his roommate’s phone number, secretly hoping it would go to voicemail. 

_“Hello, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’m sorry that I couldn’t answer your call, but feel free to leave a message!”_

Tsukishima sighed. “Hey, um, Tadashi? Yeah, I just listened to the song. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

He smiled to himself as he shut off his phone, wiping away the last remnants of tears that had fallen from his eyes. 

 

Oikawa

***

 

_Sixteen days later_

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers, stretching his arms out behind him, pulling the covers off of himself and Iwaizumi, who was peacefully sleeping next to him, the morning light shining through the window and perfectly hitting both of them.

“Hajime,” he tried again, shaking Iwaizumi lightly, laughing to himself about the faint snore coming from his best friend’s mouth. 

“ _What,_ ” groaned Iwaizumi, “it’s too early for this, Tooru.”

“It’s eleven forty-five,” he corrected. “Wake up, already.”

Iwaizumi sat up, and Oikawa could see the smile tugging at his lips. 

“Ha. You’ve got bed hair,” Iwaizumi teased, reaching out a hand to touch Oikawa’s neck, tracing the lines they’d traced the previous night, and he pulled Oikawa in for a kiss. 

It was new, definitely, but Oikawa loved it nonetheless, and he was proud of himself for being able to tell Iwaizumi how he felt. Iwaizumi’s reaction may have been a little bit too good for him. 

“Come on, we’ve got to get ready for later,” Oikawa whispered, pulling away from the kiss. “We’ve got to be good hosts today.” 

 

Kuroo

***

 

“Pick a sweater, any sweater,” Kuroo gestured to his closet, letting Kenma peer inside. “You’ve got to _wear something_ for the party.”

“But why one of your sweaters? Don’t you have anything else?”

“I just thought you might want to,” he sighed. “Besides, you’d look nice.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, tossing his phone to the side. “In a giant sweater?”

“Personally, I want to hug everyone in big sweaters.”

“Fine,” Kenma sighed in defeat, taking a red sweater from Kuroo’s closet and pulling it over his current shirt, falling backwards onto the bed. “Good enough for you?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, joining Kenma in lying on the bed. “Say, how long have we been together now?”

“Two months and five days,” responded Kenma without hesitation. “Sorry. I’m counting. It’s kind of interesting.”

_Good,_ he thought, _I’m glad he’s as into this as I am._

“Don’t even think about it,” Kenma seethed. “I know you’re wondering if I care.”

“Seriously, how do you do that?”

“You’re incredibly predictable,” he smiled, leaning over to kiss Kuroo on the forehead. It never got old, Kuroo thought to himself. 

 

Bokuto

***

 

“Akaashi, which ones should we bring?” Bokuto groaned, holding up a few different movies, nearly dropping one of them.

“It’s a _bad_ movie party, Bokuto,” Akaashi sighed. “Owl documentaries aren’t _bad_.”

Bokuto shrugged his shoulders. “It would be funny to see how everyone reacts, though.” 

Akaashi walked over to a shelf and closed his eyes, pulling something random off of it and handing it to Bokuto. “I don’t care what it is, let’s just bring it.” He led Bokuto over to the circulation desk, the same desk where they met for the first time, and before he took the movie back from Bokuto, he reached up and readjusted Bokuto’s round glasses, smiling a little bit.

“You should do that more often,” Bokuto suggested. “Smile.”

“I only smile around you,” Akaashi added. “I intend to keep it that way.” 

 

Kageyama

***

A sign was plastered to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s dorm room, with bold, red letters.

 

_BAD MOVIE PARTY: 5:30pm-???_

 

“Yeah, this is the right place, I can tell,” Hinata chuckled, intertwining his hand with Kageyama’s. “Even though I’ve been here before. Hah.”

“I-I’ll knock.” Kageyama drummed a quick pattern on the door, and Oikawa flung the door open, a wide smile on his face. 

“I’m glad to see that you made it! Come in!” He gestured to the inside of the dorm, gently lit with candles and lanterns. 

“It looks like we’re the last ones,” Hinata said, gaping at the main room, filled completely with... their friends. 

On the couch sat Shimizu and Yachi— the cashier from the CD shop down the street from the campus— as well as Tanaka and another third year named Ennoshita whom had started dating him recently. Iwaizumi was sitting in a beanbag chair to the right of that, which, Kageyama assumed, Oikawa would be sitting in as well. Bokuto and Akaashi sat at a small table behind the beanbag chair. In front of the couch, blankets were spread on the floor, and the remainder of their friends sat there, Kenma lying across Kuroo’s lap, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with a blanket over their heads, Asahi and Nishinoya copying their actions. Daichi and Suga were in the kitchen, preparing some of the food that was brought. It was truly a beautiful sight to see everyone all together, happy. 

“Where should we sit?” Kageyama asked, and Suga brought over a blanket for them, which Hinata took excitedly, running over to the middle of the floor and making a pile of pillows to lay down on. 

“This... is really nice,” Kageyama chuckled. “Thank you for hosting this, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I’m really glad to be here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey surprise next chapter's the last one
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr || fortyfiveangrycats / nekomoms / wakasatori


	7. for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kageyama,” Hinata whispers. It’s about four in the morning, and he can’t sleep. It’s been a while since either have them have been unable to rest at night, but Hinata’s got a weird feeling in his gut that he can’t shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is as short as it is, i just thought the conclusion would be better off short and sweet !!! thanks for sticking with me for this long, and sorry for the holdup on this last chapter— i've been struggling with major writing block for the past few months. thanks everyone !!! love you all lots !!!

Present Day, Hinata

***

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispers. It’s about four in the morning, and he can’t sleep. It’s been a while since either have them have been unable to rest at night, but Hinata’s got a weird feeling in his gut that he can’t shake. 

Kageyama grunts from the other side of the bed, letting out out a defeated sigh in response and turning over to face Hinata directly. Hinata hates to admit, but he really likes waking Kageyama up. His sleepy eyes are cute and not staring daggers in anyone’s direction, and his facial expression is usually confused rather than somewhat tensed up out of stress. Hinata runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair.

“Can’t sleep,” he clarifies for Kageyama, who nods. “I feel weird.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama grumbles, “It’s probably because _you’re_ weird.”

Hinata knees Kageyama in the thigh and chuckles to himself. 

“Oi, Shouyou,” Kageyama continues, “come here.” 

They’re already lying right next to each other, so it’s easy enough, but Kageyama wraps his long arms around Hinata’s figure and pulls him in as close as he can. Hinata likes how Kageyama smells, and he buries his face in his shirt. The time isn’t passing any more quickly, but Hinata decides that it’s okay— especially being together, like this, with Kageyama. It’s reassuring somehow.

 

His alarm wakes him at eight, like it does every morning, and Hinata raises his hand to rub his eyes. Kageyama’s still hanging off of him, and he’s snoring faintly. Hinata’s gotten used to it. He doesn’t mind.

He sits up slowly to make sure that Kageyama isn’t woken (he’s a deep sleeper, but _still_ ) and walks quietly to his dresser to pull on a decent shirt and pair of pants before going to make some coffee. There’s usually a point in their morning routine where Kageyama wakes up at the smell of coffee in the coffee machine, but he hasn’t budged, and Hinata knows that he’s truly exhausted. 

With his coffee in hand, Hinata makes his way back to the bedroom (originally his own, now he and Kageyama trade off) and sets the mug down on the nightstand next to Kageyama while sitting down on the edge of the bed. It takes a lot of self control for him to not constantly scream about how ridiculously attractive Kageyama was, even more so how much in _shock_ Hinata was that they were dating. It’d been a few months now, and Hinata concluded that they’d been the best months of his entire life. 

Beside him, Kageyama stirs, and Hinata— fully dressed and ready for the day— rolls back into bed next to him.

“I could sleep a bit longer,” he whispers to Kageyama.

Kageyama groans in response, tugging gently at Hinata’s shirt collar and pulling him back in.

“Yeah,” Hinata continues, “This is good. As long as I’m here with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you did it!!!! you read through this whole disaster of a plot!!!!
> 
> tumblr || hajibean

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend said that the ending sounded like a cheesy romance anime and yeah that's pretty much it i promise its not all horrible like that
> 
> but still, thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
